Skies on Fire
by phenixvirginia
Summary: When the Winchesters go to spend Christmas with an old friend their lives are once again changed forever. This is a sister fic. If that is not your thing: DO NOT READ!
1. Skies on Fire Chapter 1

Skies on Fire-Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fan fic, so please be kind. Reviews are welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Winchester boys or any of the other characters that are from the show. I do own Jamie and Michelle, as well as the other characters that are not from the show. The title is a song by AC/DC. The lullaby that Michelle sings is by Eugene Fields.

Richmond, Va

December 20, 1982

Vince Manette sat at the bar, guzzling down his third beer. All around him the restaurant was decorated for Christmas, as were the houses outside that glowed with the excitement of the upcoming holidays. It made him want to puke.

He had expected to be rejoicing tonight, but not because of Christmas. Vince was twenty nine with an MBA. He had worked for the same investment company since the week he finished graduate school. Not long after he reached the position of a junior executive. Today he was expecting to be promoted to the senior level until he was pulled into the boss's office and told it had been given to somebody else. It had been given to some young punk who had only been with the company for two years!

Where had he gone wrong? He went to college just as his parents and guidance counselor suggested. Then he went to grad school on a full ride. Now he was stuck right were he did not want to be. Oh yeah, many people thought it was great that he achieved the position of junior exec so soon, but that was not what he wanted.

" Tough day?" he heard a seductive voice ask.

He looked up and saw a strikingly beautiful woman standing there. Her hair was as black as her cocktail dress.

' Maybe my day is about to get better,' he thought.

The woman took a seat next to him. She asked the bartender for a beer and then once again smiled at Vince.

" So what's the problem?" she asked sympathetically.

" Turned down for a promotion," Vince replied although that was fast becoming the farthest thing from his mind.

" Oh that really sucks," she said, her red mouth turning into a pout.

" Yeah," he muttered.

" I know something that could make it better," the woman replied in a sing song voice.

" And what might that be?" Vince asked with a grin.

" I'll be wanting something."

" Oh really?"

" I'll be calling on you in ten years."

" Excuse me?" Vince asked, confused.

" Yes, in ten years. As long as nobody interrupts then everybody will be fine."

Vince smiled, thinking that this had to be some kind of game.

" Okay it sounds good to me," he played along.

The woman smiled as if she had won the the lottery.

" Good. There's one more thing that we have to do to seal the deal."

Before Vince could respond the woman grabbed him roughly and planted a kiss on his lips. He pulled back, shuddering. Something felt terribly wrong with all this.

' I must be the most screwed up person on the planet. One of the most beautiful women that I have ever seen kisses me and I feel like I've been cursed.'

The woman turned and walked out the door. For one moment she glanced back at Vince. He wondered if he was more drunk than he thought, or if the lights were messed up. For just a moment it seemed as if her blue eyes had turned yellow.

The next day Vince was called into the boss's office. The young man who had beat him out of a promotion had died in a car accident the night before. The promotion was now Vince's.

...

December 20, 1992

Michelle rocked Jamie as the chubby baby finished her bottle, determined to finish despite the fact that sleep was taking over. The little brown eyes which mirrored her mother's were beginning to close.

In a soft voice, Michelle sang a lullaby:

"Wynken, Blynken and Nod one night

Sailed off in a wooden shoe...

Sailed on on a river of crystal light,

Into a sea of dew."

Finally the child finished , dozing off to sleep. Michelle laid her in the crib, tucking a pink blanket around her. She kissed her daughter's head, which was only covered by a small patch of red hair.

" Happy six month birthday little one," she whispered.

Turning on the baby monitor as well as the small kitten night light, Michelle headed downstairs for a cup of coffee. She was tired, but company was on the way for the holidays, and they would be arriving any minute.

Michelle had been born and raised in Lawrence, Kansas. Growing up, her best friend had been Mary Campbell. After graduation Michelle had came to Virginia to attend college. About a year later, she received word from Mary that her parents had been killed in an accident and that she had married John Winchester.

Once she had finished college, Michelle had stayed in Virginia and worked as a journalist. She kept in touch with Mary, and as her job enabled her to travel, she was able to visit John and Mary often. Eventually though, she had gone into freelancing and was lucky to see them even once a year.

When Mary was killed, Michelle suspected there was more to what happened than what John told her. Truthfully, even though she and Mary had always been close, Michelle always felt that there were things her best friend kept from her.

John took a job that required him to travel often. When he was near to where she was, Michelle would take care of his sons. However, it had been about four years since she had seen any of them. This year she she had finally convinced John to bring the boys and come spend Christmas with her and Vince. They would all get to meet Vince and the baby for the first time.

Michelle was stretched out on her bed watching TV when the phone rang. It was John.

" Hey Michelle. I'm calling you from a pay phone at a gas station. We got stuck in traffic, but it should only take us about an hour to get to your place. I'll call when we get close."

" No problem John. Vince is working late, but Jamie and I will be here."

Michelle decided to take a nap. Surely the phone would wake her when John called. It didn't take her long to doze off.

She was sound asleep when an hour later when the wind began to blow and the lights began to flicker.

...

Michelle awoke suddenly. Perhaps Jamie had been crying. She listened for a moment and then froze. She couldn't hear the baby, but she heard something else. There was deep breathing over the monitor, and it wasn't the sweet gentle breathing that she was used to from her daughter. She jumped up, ready to run down the hall. Then she stopped, laughing at herself. Of course, Vince must be home. Deciding, she would go say " hello" she started to walk out of the room. It was then that she noticed the street lights blinking and glanced out the window.

Her blood ran cold.

The spot where Vince always parked his car was empty. That was not him in the room. This time she didn't stop as she raced to the nursery. As she entered the room, she saw the figure clad in black standing over the crib.

" Get away from my baby!" she screamed racing towards the figure.

She gasped in horror as he or rather _it_ turned to face her. The face itself was that of a human man, but the eyes were a demonic yellow. As it raised its hand Michelle felt herself being thrown against the wall. Then it was as if she were pinned there.

" I told him nobody must interfere," the thing hissed. " This child is mine! All of them are mine!"

Then very slowly it raised Michelle to the top of the ceiling...

...

Vince pulled into the driveway. The late night meeting he had attended had been cut short and he was just as glad. Being a senior executive was was more demanding then he had ever imagined. Not that he regretted it. It was always what he had wanted. Despite the tragedy that had occurred to allow him to get the position, he was proud of it. After all it had been nothing more than a tragic coincidence. After the scene in the bar, he had been really rattled by the news the next day. But then he told himself that it was nothing more than that. The woman in the bar didn't even know his name, or the the name of his company. So how could it have been otherwise? Still, he never quite forgot the incident.

Pulling out his keys, he unlocked the front door. The porch light was flickering, as had the street lights on his way home. He wondered if somebody had hit a pole.

When he entered the house, he could hear the baby crying. Vince sighed. No matter how hard he tried could not get used to the whole idea of fatherhood. When he and Michelle married two years earlier, the discussion of children had never come up, yet when Michelle discovered that she was pregnant, she had glowed like it was something they had always planned. Vince had wondered about her having a baby at thirty eight.

" Isn't it supposed to be dangerous having a baby at your age?" he asked her once.

" God, no Vince. Lots of woman are having them in their late forties now. My doctor thinks it's safe."

Vince thought once the baby was born he would feel different. Yet, as beautiful as Jamie was, he just couldn't seem to feel the closeness that Michelle did. Also, he began to feel a sense of resentment. Ever since the baby was born Michelle spent all her time with her. He knew it was childish to feel jealous over a baby, but he couldn't help it. Vince had talked to other fathers and most of them assured him that if would pass. Yet, for Vince it never did. He wanted it back to just when it was him and Michelle, for he did love _her_. His days of being a wild boy who spent his days in bars chasing woman were long gone. He couldn't stand the thought of losing her, but lately he felt like he was.

He headed upstairs to the nursery where he was sure Michelle was, but then he got there the baby was alone in her crib. Michelle was a light sleeper and always woke to Jamie crying.

Ignoring the baby, who wails were getting louder, he was about to leave the room, when he felt something wet dripping on his hand. Very slowly he looked up at the ceiling. Then he opened his mouth and screamed.


	2. Skies on Fire Chapter 2

Skies on Fire-Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and compliments from the first chapter. This chapter moves slowly at

some points because it's more about how Jamie became a Winchester. I will try to make it more exciting in the upcoming chapters. Also, I do not know of any state where an adoption is taken care of so easily and quickly. I simply made it that way to help the flow of the story.

From the moment John Winchester tried to call Michelle the second time and received a busy signal, he knew something was wrong. To the average person a busy phone means nothing more than a person talking for a long time or a phone accidently left off the line. Yet, John had learned to trust his instincts over the years, and every instinct told him something wasn't right.

So he drove just slightly over the speed limit. When he arrived in Michelle and Vince's neighborhood and saw the flickering lights he floored the gas pedal. As he pulled up to the house he could already see the flames in one of the upstairs windows. He began to bark orders at his sons.

"Sammy, go stand across the street!" he shouted at his nine year old. Then he turned to his thirteen year old son Dean. "You come with me!" Not a man used to having his orders ignored, John ran towards the house not checking to see if either boy had obeyed. He ran at the front door, giving it a kick. Then he ran up the stairs towards the room that that was on fire, with Dean behind him.

The ceiling was burning, but John knew that somewhere up there Michelle was trapped in the burning inferno. In the middle of the room stood a man, whom John assumed was Vince. He was wailing at the ceiling.

"Michelle! Michelle!"

Memory flooded over John. He ran to the crib where the baby was screeching. Grabbing her, just before the crib exploded into flames, he turned back to Vince.

"We have to get out of here!" John shouted.

"No," Vince screamed. "I won't leave her!"

A part of John sympathized with Vince. He remembered the night that Mary had burned to death. A part of him had wanted to stay and burn right with her. However he knew how much his boys needed him and that had given him the courage to get up and go back downstairs to them.

"Vince take Jamie and come with us."

"No!"

When his house in Lawrence had burned, most of it had been saved and restored. This house was much older and if they didn't all get out soon it would be too late. Making a decision, John handed the baby to Dean. It was almost as if time had rolled backwards.

"Take her outside! You and your brother go to the neighbors and have them call an ambulance if somebody hasn't already."

Without hesitation, Dean ran out of the room. Then John turned back to Vince, decided on his course of action now. Without flinching he punched him square in the jaw. It wasn't hard enough to knock him out, but he had his complete attention now.

"We are getting out of here. You got that?"

Close to passing out now, not only from the punch and the heat, but from exhaustion and shock, Vince could only nod. He let the bigger man help him down the stairs and out the door. They could already hear the ambulances.

...

Everybody except Sammy was checked for smoke inhalation. They all were fine, except for Jamie. The doctor was worried about the amount of smoke she had inhaled, and had said she could even be in ICU for awhile. John sent his sons down to the cafeteria and then sat next to the other man.

" I'm sorry, Vince."

Vince nodded. His face was racked with grief that John knew only to well. Yet, he couldn't help his next question.

"She was on the ceiling? Wasn't she?" John said in a low voice, although the only other person besides the two men in the area was the nurse at the desk.

Vince looked at him wide eyed. "How did you know that?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"Because it's how my wife died," John replied sadly.

Vince was quiet for the moment as he took the information in. When he spoke again his voice was harsh. "Did she die in the nursery?"

"Yes. Sammy was six months to the day, just like Jamie."

To John's next surprise Vince glanced over harshly at the direction in which Dean and Sammy had walked. "Then how can you stand to look at your youngest son?"

"Excuse me?" John asked, wondering if he had heard right.

"Don't you get it? I don't know what it was that killed my wife tonight. Obviously there are things out there that I don't about. I kind of get the feeling that you do. Whatever it was must have been after the kids. I never wanted to be a father. If I wasn't, then this never would have happened. You and your wife should have stopped with one child. Then she would still be here."

It took every ounce of control John Winchester had not to hit this man a second time. Yes, when Mary had died he had his suspicions that it had something to do with Sammy. Still he had not once blamed his youngest child or wished him not born. "Vince, you can't think like that. You have a daughter who needs you now more than ever. She's sick and needs you by her side."

Vince shook his head. There was no emotion in his face now. "I don't want her. I never did. If she makes it I'm going to call Social Services and arrange for them to take her."

John's jaw literally dropped. It was a good thing that a the nurse called him over at that moment to ask a question about his insurance. When he came back Vince was arranging for a taxi to take him to a hotel. Suddenly a thought popped into his mind. "Where are you staying?"

"At the Sheraton on North street. Why?"

"Just wondering," John said in an offhand manner, although an idea was coming to him.

...

As soon as John got the boys back to the hotel the two of them went right to sleep. John however, stayed up the rest of the night. The events of the past several hours had taken a toll on him and he should have slept as deeply as his sons. However, the idea that had come to him in the hospital was still with him.

When the boys woke up he took them out for breakfast. Then he told Dean to take Sammy across the street to the park. By now he had made his decision.

He made three calls. The first was to a friend of his who was a lawyer. She also hunted on weekends, which was how John knew her. The second call was to a man whom he had saved from a werewolf years ago. The man was not a particular friend of his, but he was a great forger and was often willing to help John when he needed it. The last call was to Vince.

...

"Are you serious?" Vince asked, starring at John.

"As a heart attack," John replied coldly. He had known Michelle for years and thought of her as one of the dearest people he ever knew. Both of the boys had loved staying with her. How she could have fallen for such a pompous jerk was beyond him.

"And it's really that simple?"

"That's what I said," John snapped impatiently. "Since this would be an independent adoption, you choose who Jamie goes to, and not an agency or the state, I don't have to go through a bunch of home studies. I just get one background check and then you sign the papers. My friend will take care of the deal with my past history."

"What difference does it make to you where she goes?" Vince said emotionlessly.

"Because she deserves to have a family who loves her, even if it's one with only one parent. If you let the state take over God knows where she might end up," John replied gritting his teeth.

Vince kept looking at John impassively, and John knew if he didn't say the right thing that Jamie could vanish off the face of the earth for all this man cared.

"It's what Michelle would want, Vince."

It worked. Tears filled Vince's eyes. John reached out and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Mary and Michelle were best friends for years. I know that if Mary were still alive Michelle would have wanted us to raise Jamie if something happened to the two of you. So if you can't do it for your daughter then at least do it for Michelle."

There was silence and then Vince nodded.

" Take her. You take her and you raise her."

...

John returned to the boys soon after. He had allowed them to order pizza and a movie. The hotel was one of the nicer ones that they had ever stayed in, and had movies to order. He was glad because what he had to tell the boys was quite a lot to take in and he wanted them in a good mood.

He had no idea how they would react. It had been the two of them for so long, John wandered how they would react to another child at this point. After all it even felt strange to him. He and Mary used to talk about having another child, but all that was so long ago that John had nearly forgotten it.

The boys were still watching the movie when he came into the room. Obviously, a comedy from the way they were laughing. Both of their faces lit up when he came inside.

"Hey, Dad!" Sammy beamed. "Come watch this with us."

"Hi Dad," Dean said.

John sat and watched the movie with them, glad to finally have time to do something with them. When it was over John moved his chair so he could sit in front of them. He took a deep breath.

"Boys, I have something to tell you...

...

Dean and Sammy stared at their father. They looked at each other for a moment. It was Sammy who spoke first. "_I'm_ going to be a big brother now, Dad?"

John chuckled. "I guess you are, son. Then he glanced at Dean. For one more moment he continued to look perplexed. Then he smiled.

"I think thats great, Dad. The poor kid. I'm glad that we can help her. That Vince sounds like a real jerk."

" Do you think she's gonna make it, Dad?" Sammy asked.

"I hope so son," John said.

And she did. It took a whole month, but Jamie recovered, with no permanent damage. By that time all the papers had been signed and the adoption finalized. The background check showed that John Winchester was a citizen of Seattle, Washington, with a good work history and a clean background.

Much to Dean's delight, she came home on his fourteenth birthday and he was the first person that she smiled for in her new family. It was obvious that she loved everybody in her family, but Dean was her favorite.

From the start Dean felt like she was his responsibility, just as he did with Sammy. As he had done with the boys when they were very small, John hired sitters to take care of Jamie when he went away on hunts. Dean had taken care of Sammy, since they were six and ten, but John thought it would be too much for him too take full responsibility for an infant. However, when she turned two, Dean told his father that he was more than capable of taking care of his sister. So unless they were near Bobby or some other close family friend, Dean was in charge. Of course she stayed at day care while the boys were in school, but the rest of the time when John was gone, she was Dean's responsibility.

At this point Jamie had developed a large vocabulary. She soon discovered that Sammy was the one who would sneak her a cookie when Daddy said "no". So the words "cookie" and "Sammy" became synonymous.

One thing that she loved was new clothes. It amazed everybody that at such a young age clothes were so important. One day her daddy took her shopping and bought her a blue dress with matching sandals.

"I beauful, Dee?" she asked when they got home.

"Yes, you are beautiful," Dean laughed picking her up and swinging her around.

"You think Damie beauful, Sammy?" the little girl asked after a fit of laughter.

" Oh yeah," Sammy laughed.

Jamie Michelle Winchester was a happy little girl, despite the unconventional life her father made them live in. It wasn't until she was much older that a lot of things in her life began to change and events of the past came back to haunt her and those around her.


	3. Chapter 3

Skies on Fire-Chapter 3

I know most of you have probably given up on me by now. Truthfully I am sorry. This past year has been really rough. Now that things have calmed down a little I am going to try to keep up with this story. In case you are wondering I have decided to redo chapter 3. I ran into some problems and I wanted to make some changes. Hope you enjoy.

At this point in the story Dean is twenty three, Sam is nineteen, and Jamie is ten. She is aware of the fact that she is adopted and of the circumstances that brought her into the Winchester family, although John has been hesitant to tell her about her biological father. Jamie considers John and the boys her real family as do they.

August 2002-Reno, Nevada

Jamie lay in her bed listening. Her father and Sammy were fighting. There was nothing unusual about that. Jamie could hardly remember a time when the two of them hadn't argued.

Sammy hated being a hunter. He despised the fact that their father wanted all his children to become hunters. Jamie didn't care too much since that's all she wanted to be anyway. However, Sammy wanted something else. He wanted to go away to that big scary place called college. He wanted to have a normal life. Jamie didn't get that. She was still too young to understand the choices hunters had to make.

The fighting was getting louder now. Sammy was shouting words at their father that Jamie knew would earn her a spanking.

"You're my son and you will do what I say," their father was shouting back.

"No, Dad," Sammy said, more calm and cool now, "I have a full ride to Stanford and I have money saved up for the bus ticket. You can't stop me. I'm going. You can take this hunting life and shove it up your ass!"

There was a moment of silence and then their father said something that made Jamie's stomach flip over.

"If that's how you feel, maybe you should stay gone,"

"Do you mean that?"Sammy asked coldly.

"Damn right I do! If you walk out that door don't you come back!"

Dean was speaking now. Jamie knew he would sooner or later. He always tried to sooth things over with Sammy and Daddy, but he never did until things got really bad.

"Come on now, Dad. You know you don't mean.."

"Don't tell me what I mean and don't mean," their father shouted, turning his anger on his oldest son. "I'm going out. When I get back maybe you'll have talked some sense into your brother."

Jamie heard the door slam. She heard her father's truck start up. A moment later she could hear the closets and dresser drawers slamming in the room Dean and Sammy shared.

"Look Sammy," Dean was saying, "Dad didn't mean that. Why don't you give him time to cool off and maybe the two of you can work something out."

"What family did you grow up in?" Sammy snapped. "Work something out with John Winchester? Ha! He meant every word of it."

"Maybe you could put off school for a little while longer and maybe Dad will come around eventually."

"Right," Sammy scoffed. Dad will have won and he'll know it. I'll never get to school. He could care less about my education. Just like he didn't care that year I failed in school!"

Jamie remembered that year when they had moved around so much that she failed second grade and Sammy eleventh. Actually, she barely remembered it, but Sammy never let their father forget it.

Dean said something in a low voice that Jamie couldn't understand. She crept out of bed and listened.

"You act more of a kid than Jamie sometimes, you know that?" Dean said sounding mad.

"Really? Dad has you so brainwashed Dean. It's pathetic. He's got Jamie going down the same route. Dad's go the poor kid thinking she's going to be just like the two of you. Poor kid would have been better off with another family."

Jamie felt like a dagger went into her heart. Sammy couldn't really think that. Yet she had heard the horrible words. She crept back into her bed locking her door first. She sobbed into her pillow. Later when Sammy tried to say goodbye and she refused to unlock the door he thought it was because she was mad at him for leaving.

They didn't hear from Sammy again for three years.

October 2005 New Orleans

"But Dad that's not fair," Jamie complained. "Dean gets to go out and I have to stay home. Why can't I go hunting?"

"Because, it's a school night. You know the agreement. You can hunt on the weekends and on school holidays. If I let you cut school or let you stay up so late so you're too tired to go to school people are going to start asking questions. You know we can't attract attention. No. Dean goes on the hunt tonight and you lock and salt the windows and doors. I'm leaving right after dinner for my hunt Dean's job is a small one. He should be back no later than midnight."

"When will you be back, Dad?" Dean asked.

"In about a week or two at most," their father responded in an offhand manner.

Jamie felt herself getting really mad. The two of them were acting as if the discussion was closed.

"Midnight's not that late. I'll go right to bed as soon as we get home. If it's _such_ a quick job I should be able to help."

"Jamie, I said "no"," John said in the tone that let all his children know the discussion was closed. "You are not going. That's an order." After her father left Jamie tried to convince Dean.

"Are you trying to get me into trouble, Kiddo? Dad would rip me a new one if I let you go. I also happen to think he's right."

"You would,"scoffed Jamie. "Just like when I wanted to go hustle pool with you last month. That was on a Saturday. What was the excuse then?"

"The _excuse_ was that neither Dad or I want you in a pool hall. It's a dangerous place for a girl your age to be. Besides I can't watch you and hustle pool at the same time. And I don't like the smart mouth. So cut it. Now!"

Jamie was about to say something else then she remembered something. She decided that she was going to do what she wanted to do tonight. Maybe she couldn't go hunting but there was something else she was going to do.

SoF

"Okay," Jamie was saying over her cell phone, "I should be back by eleven though. Dean's gone out and is supposed to be home by midnight. I'll be at your house in about ten minutes."

After hanging up Jamie got up and grabbed her jean jacket. She salted everything, like she had been told, so she was careful not to mess up the line when she left the apartment. For a moment she hesitated, wandering if she should cancel her plans. The thought of betraying Dean's trust made her a bit uneasy. The two of them were close and there wasn't much she kept from him. Still, if her father and Dean would let her do more stuff that she wanted, she wouldn't be so inclined to do this.

She walked outside and headed up the road. It was early October but the residents were already decorating their homes for Halloween. Sometimes Jamie felt strange to be one of few kids who knew that the ghouls, ghost, and monsters that people dressed up as on this holiday really did exist.

Soon, Jamie came upon a rather expensive looking house. It was about three stories high and had a manicured lawn. It was one of those houses Sammy used to say he wanted to live in. Jamie didn't really think about it that much. Well, maybe sometimes she did, but as her father said what they did was important enough to make the sacrifice. Besides, this house was a little to stuffy for her taste. If they ever did stay in one home, Jamie wanted it to be a beach house. One summer when their father had gone on a hunt, Jamie and her brothers had spent two weeks at a place like that. Even Sammy had liked it and had not complained once. Dean had even found a hotel pool where they had pretended to be guests.

Jamie never had trouble fitting in at most of the schools that she attended. She never had what she would call a best friend because they never stayed long enough. Still, she got along with most of the kids. It was at her school here, in New Orleans, that she met somebody whom she came close to considering a best friend.

At first she was hesitant to be friends with somebody who was seemed so eager to be friends. It had all started in English class when she had lent Lexie a pen. After that Lexie had acted like Jamie had been her best friend for years. Even when Jamie explained that her father was a "salesman" and that they moved a lot, Lexie didn't seem to bothered by it. So Jamie accepted this new friend and so far there were no regrets. Her family had actually stayed longer because her father had found more than one job.

Jamie walked up to the drive way. Mrs Cramer's car was gone and Jamie was glad. From the start she could tell the woman didn't like her. For what reason, she couldn't fathom. When Jamie made friends in the past she never had any trouble with the parents of any of them. Yet, Jackie Cramer was the exception. It wasn't anything that the woman ever said. It was just her manner. Jamie asked Lexie about it once, but Lexie said that it was just how her mother was. Yet, Jamie wondered.

Lexie opened the door and came out on the porch. She was the same age as Jamie although a grade higher, and a bit smaller. As usual, her brown hair was waved back, and her makeup was on heavy. She always wore that blue eye shadow to match her eyes.

"As usual you didn't get dressed up," Lexie commented.

Jamie had on her oldest but most comfortable pair of jeans and an old AC/DC tee shirt that she had inherited from Dean. Her red hair was up in a pony tail, and she had quickly splashed on blush when she had prepared to leave the apartment.

"I believe in comfort more than I do fashion," Jamie laughed.

Lexie shook her head and locked the door. The two girls began to walk up the road. Jamie felt a little quiver in her stomach at the thought of their destination. The oldest neighborhood in New Orleans. The French Quarter.

SoF

Despite the fact that Jamie spent most of her life traveling the country she had never seen quite a place like the Quarter. Lexie, she knew, had snuck out here before, so it was the norm for her, but Jamie was in awe.

"Are you sure that your brother won't call to check up on you?"

"I have my cell phone. If he does we just leave. He's about an hour away from our apartment. We can make it home before him. I can tell him that my phone died or that I had it on low and I went to sleep. What about your mom?"

Lexie waved her hand. "Wednesday and Saturday are her nights out with her co workers. Unless she has a boyfriend of course. Then she's out every night. Anyway she never calls to check on me."

The two girls walked into the large pool hall that Lexie had told Jamie about. Although Jamie was not allowed to hustle, she was good at pool. Once about a year ago when they had been staying in Virginia, Dean had taken her out to a fabulous restaurant called Mitchells. It was one of the best steak and burger restaurants that either of them had ever eaten at. Not only that, it had a kids' section in it with video games and a small pool table. It was there that Dean showed her how to play to pool. To his amazement and her's, Jamie had been excellent at the game. From then on she begged to be taken on the trips where Dean and their father hustled pool. Well, maybe they wouldn't take her to hustle pool, but tonight she was going to play fair and square and win! She had plenty of money to bet with. Over the summer in one of the apartments they had stayed in there had been a lady who needed a morning sitter, because her usual sitter was temporarily ill. Jamie's father had said she could take the job,since they did most of their hunting at night. It turned out to be a month's job and Jamie still had most of the money. She didn't plan to hustle either. She was going to play fair and win.

Within the hour she was doing just that. She and Lexie played five games, and Jamie won three. All evening both girls laughed and had a good time. Jamie thought Lexie must have known the all the people she played against. She knew this about this guy or this about that woman. Finally exhausted, they went to the bar and got sodas.

"I can't believe we did this!" Jamie shouted over the noise.

"You have to do this with me more often," Lexi laughed.

It was then that the boy walked up to them. He was looked about fourteen. Jamie hadn't started dating, but Lexie had no shortage of boys in her life. So Jamie let her do the talking. Seeing how shy Jamie was, he turned his attention to Lexie and spoke to her.

"I saw you playing pool out there. You were good."

"Thanks," Lexi replied.

"I'm Steve."

Lexi introduced herself and Jamie. Steve gave Jamie a curt nod and turned his attention back to Lexie. Jamie noticed he had a class ring on.

"Want to try to beat me in a game?" He asked.

Lexie looked at Jamie, who nodded at her friend. The two of them started to walk to one of the pool tables, Lexie reached out and tried to take him by the hand, but Steve moved ahead before she could touch him.

'That's weird,' thought Jamie. He almost acts like he's afraid of her.

Jamie ordered another soda and watched the activity around her. It was ten thirty now. They would have to leave soon.

Suddenly she heard a shout from Lexie. Jamie rushed over to her friend. Lexie was trembling all over.

"Did he hurt, you?"

"I didn't hurt her," Steve said glaring at both of them. "She reached out and touched my hand and then she started going crazy."

"Lexie, did he hurt you?" Jamie demanded again.

Lexie shook her head. "No, he didn't, but you and I have to get out of here. Now!"

Before Jamie could respond, Lexie had run towards the door. The pool hall had become so crowded that Jamie couldn't keep up. By the time she got outside, Lexie was gone.

Jamie hesitated. The only thing she could think of to do was to go back to Lexie's house and see if her friend was okay. She felt herself begin to tremble as she walked. Her feelings were a mix of regret and rage. She should never have let Lexie walk out with that boy! She felt a rage growing in her that she never felt before, towards him.

What happened next came about so quickly that later Jamie had trouble remembering it all clearly. From a distance there seemed to be a reddish hue. It seemed so bright that it was almost as if the sky had lit up on fire. Then there was a loud cracking sound, as the rain began to pore.

'Crap', thought Jamie as the thunder and lighting crackled and roared as the rain began to fall. She began to run, but she wasn't sure if she was going the right way anymore. Somehow she made it back to the apartment. She never knew how, but she did. Glancing at the clock on her cell phone Jamie saw that it was 11:30. Just enough time to get out of wet clothes and dry her hair before Dean got home. She would hide her wet clothes and sneak them out to the dryer later. She would call Lexie to make sure she got home and just get the whole story in the morning.

Jamie turned her key in the lock and walked in. Suddenly she froze. There was somebody else in the apartment. One of the things her father and Dean had always taught her even before they trained her as a hunter was to always be aware and to be cautious. It wasn't much but a slight noise coming from her room. She debated on running out. No she was a hunter and she would face whatever was in her room, human or otherwise.

Stealthily, she walked towards her room, not thinking about the fact that she had no weapon on her. Then she heard a familiar voice.

"Jamie is that you?"

It was Dean.


	4. Chapter 4

Skies on Fire

**Just so there is no confusion, I wanted to let everybody know that before I posted this chapter I made some changes to chapter 3. You may want to reread that chapter before you go on. **

Chapter 4

Jamie stared at her brother. There was a mixture of anger and relief on his face.

"Jamie, what the Hell? I was just about to call you. I got done early. Where were you?"

Jamie struggled for words. It hadn't occurred to her that Dean would get home early. She had run in so quickly from the rain and it had been so dark that she hadn't noticed the Impala outside.

"Uh... me and Lexie were out."

"Really? Well I tell you what. Go get into something dry and then you can tell me where _out_ was."

Jamie hurried to her room. She changed into a pair of sweats and blow dried her hair. After trying to call Lexie, which proved useless, she slowly went back to face her brother's ire.

She sat on the sofa. Dean had changed into dry pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He sat in the chair facing the sofa. Jamie was too tired to try to come up with a lie and she really didn't want to, so she told Dean everything.

"The Quarter, Jamie? What the Hell?" Dean said, more angry than he had been with Jamie in a long time. "What were you thinking?"

"I told you I didn't want to stay home," Jamie mumbled.

"Oh, and that makes it okay that you disobeyed both Dad and me. What part of 'not go out' and 'we didn't want you in pool halls' did you not understand? We both told you we didn't want you hustling!"

"I didn't hustle,"Jamie snapped, growing belligerent. "I played fair and square and I made a lot of money!"

"So that means you can do whatever you want? You're thirteen now and you don't have to follow any rules? Well guess what? That ain't happening."

Seeing how upset Jamie looked, Dean simmered down. "Jamie I know what it's like to be your age. When I was thirteen I wanted to hunt all the time. I get it. I really do. But you have to understand. Dad puts these rules in place for a reason. Even I have rules to follow. That was part of Sammy's problem. He thought he could do what he wanted when he felt like it."

Jamie winced at the mention of her other brother's name. So seldom was he mentioned anymore, and the pain of the night he left was still fresh.

"Dean, I'm sorry. I really am. It's just that I wanted to go with you tonight. I want to be a hunter like you and Dad. I want to make you both proud of me."

"Oh Jamie," Dean said, " Dad and I are so proud of you. You have such promise as a hunter already. Still, you have much to learn and you are still my baby sister and Dad's baby girl. Nothing is ever going to change that. That means we're always going to be overprotective and when we set rules it's only for your safety. So when we tell you to do something, you do it. You got it?" Dean asked, his voice turning firm again.

Jamie nodded. She was crying now. Dean pulled her into a hug.

"Don't cry. Everything is going to be okay."

"Really? You forgive me. You'll be able to trust me again?"

"Oh yeah. Like I said I had my times when I acted out. I wasn't always the "good little soldier" that Sammy accused me of being."

"So it's all okay now," Jamie said, sounding relieved.

Dean smiled, knowing where this was going. "Oh, I forgive you, but you're still in trouble. A lot."

Jamie back down on the sofa. She looked up Dean waiting for what was to come.

"Okay, Jamie. I don't want you to ever do this again, so this is how it's going down. First, you don't go anywhere except school, unless it's with me. And I want your Ipod. I would cut off TV privileges too, but I guess I can't expect you to sit at home for a month and stare at the walls."

"A month?," Jamie asked in surprise.

"Yahtzee," Dean answered, using his usual response for "yes." "and the money you made goes into the family coffer. Then you get to explain to Dad about all this when he gets back."

Jamie slumped in her seat. She knew she could count on being grounded until Christmas now. Not to mention _that_ lecture she would receive.

"I also want to make it clear, Jamie, that if I feel like I need to add other punishments I will. I just don't know how to punish you enough."

Jamie sat quietly, not knowing what to say. She was afraid anything she did say would only make it worse.

"I'm also going to call Lexie's mother in the morning and let her in on this."

Now Jamie had plenty to say! "Dean, no! She'll hate me if you do that."

"Then maybe she's not somebody to hang around with. Try to call her one more time and if her mother's there I want to talk to her."

As slowly as possible Jamie walked back to her room. She picked up both her phone and Ipod. Dean took the latter as soon as she came back and waited as Jamie dialed. Jamie was surprised to hear Mrs, Cramer answer.

"Mrs Cramer is Lexie okay?"

When Dean heard her say that he held out his hand. Jamie placed the phone in his hand and waited. Dean talked to the woman explaining what had transpired that evening with the girls. He didn't get much in after that though. Jamie couldn't make out the words, but she could tell Mrs Cramer was yelling. Dean finally hung up, shaking his head.

"What happened?" Jamie cried.

"Well," Dean began, "It appears that Lexie is in the hospital."

"Why?"

"When Mrs. Cramer got home Lexie was screaming and yelling incoherently. Her mother tried to get her under control but she couldn't. She finally had to call an ambulance. She was only home now to get some clothes for Lexie. It looks as if Lexie had some kind of breakdown. Mrs. Cramer said," Dean shook his head, "well never mind."

Jamie stared at him. "No Dean. Tell me what she said. She blames me, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, she does, Jamie. But it's not! You didn't force Lexie out to the quarter tonight, and from what you told me it's not the first time she did this. Her mother needs a person to blame and that's just what she's doing."

Jamie turned and ran for her room. She fell on her bed and sobbed, banging her fists as she had done as a small child when she was upset. It _was _her fault! She knew it. Dean tried to come into and talk to her, but she wouldn't even look at him. She sobbed until she was completely out of energy. Finally she faded into sleep. For the rest of the night she had dreams of storms in which the skies turned a bright red as if they were on fire. Then the whole world was on fire.

SoF

Jackie Cramer returned the next morning to rest for awhile. The doctor had deemed it necessary that Lexie be committed to a mental hospital. Jackie called Dean back, coldly told him what happened and asked him not to call again. A part of her felt guilty for that. She knew that Jamie Winchester was not to blame for what had happened. Lexie had started to act out this past year. Still, Lexie was not to blame either. Jackie knew there was only one person to blame for what happened. Herself.

She knew now that the decision she made many years ago had now come back to haunt her and Lexie. Of course, she was just a kid herself when it happened. Still she knew she was the one to blame. When she made the deal she really thought it was all a joke. Then when she saw that it wasn't it didn't seem important, because she was getting something she wanted so badly.

Jackie was a beautiful woman. Not just pretty, but beautiful. However, it had not always been that way. She had always been thin, but as a teenager she had been what was considered too thin by her peers. Her blonde hair was always too heavy and hung limp. She kept it back in a pony tail, but in an age where waves and curls were popular among her age group, that didn't help much. The day she made the deal was the best day of her life. Or so she thought at the time.

_Jackie had stayed after school to work on a project in the library. Her mother was supposed to pick her up and as usual she was late. She sat on the bench in front of the school waiting. A group of girls walked by. She knew who they were, but if they knew her they didn't acknowledge the fact. They were the popular girls, the ones that all the kids knew. They were the ones that the guys wanted to date. Jackie thought she could only dream of looking like that._ _Her mother often told her that her looks would change as she got older, but Jackie wanted to change now. _

_The girls climbed into a car and drove away. It was at that moment the boy walked over. He was in her history class and definitely one of the best looking boys in school. He had black hair and a set of gorgeous blue eyes to match. Jackie pretended not to notice him, for she knew he wasn't coming to talk with her. _

_To Jackie's amazement he came right up to her and smiled. 'He's going to ask me out' she thought. It's really happening. Then his next words made her heart sink. _

"_You could be really be pretty if you wanted."_

"_Excuse me?" Jackie snapped back. _

"_You could be really pretty if you wanted," he repeated, "and I could help you."_

"_Screw you," Jackie snapped getting up to leave._

_For some reason she was never able to explain, Jackie hesitated. She turned and looked into his eyes. There was something there that told Jackie this was no joke. _

"_And just how would you do that?" Jackie asked._

"_I'll be calling in ten years and if I don't have any trouble then it will all be good. We just seal this deal with a kiss and we're good to go."_

_It was at that point that Jackie forgot everything else. To have the chance to kiss this wonderfully popular boy was all she wanted... _

Jackie thought it was strange now that she couldn't even remember the name of the boy. He was just one handsome face among many that had passed in the year that followed. Her transformation had not happened overnight but gradually over that year. Jackie had blossomed and became one of the most popular girls at her school.

She never spoke of it to anybody not even when she married. Quite often she wondered if the boy was really playing a joke on her and if the changes were just a coincidence. It didn't seem to matter all that much. She finished high school that year and in college she had been just as popular. She married right out of college and had landed a good job. When her marriage ended about three years after Lexie was born it didn't bother her all that much. She and Roger and had been growing apart for years. Jackie had her looks, career and her beloved child and thats all that mattered. Until over the summer.

It started when Jackie brought home a date. Jackie dated often. Since her parents had been divorced for such a long time Lexie always seemed to take this as natural. So when Bart Ellison picked her up for a date she never expected the events that transpired.

Bart was a coworker who was recently divorced. The two of them had plans for dinner and a concert. Jackie introduced the two of them and when Lexie shook his hand she noticed a strange look that came over her daughter's face. Not wanting to make an issue Jackie said nothing then. Bart took her to an expensive Cajun restaurant and then to see the Louisiana Philharmonic Orchestra. It was quite late when she got home, so she was surprised to see Lexie up and waiting for her.

"Did you have fun?" Lexie asked.

There was something in her daughter's manner that was annoying to Jackie. All of a sudden she felt like a teenager who had come home late to find a parent waiting up. It made her feel angry.

"Lexie why are you up?" she demanded.

"He's stealing from the company. I just thought you should know that."

"Lexie that's ridiculous! And how would you know that even if it was true?"

"I just do, Mom that's all."

At the time Jackie could only surmise that Lexie was beginning to resent that the fact that her mother dated other men besides her father. Then about two weeks later it was noticed that money was gone from the company. Jackie herself never made an accusation. She could never have explained why she thought it may have been Bart. However, after a thorough investigation it _was_ proven that Bart was indeed the company thief.

"I just don't understand how you could have known that, Lexie."

"It was when I shook his hand," Lexie explained. "Recently when I touch somebody or an object that they touched I know things about them."

Jackie felt herself grow cold as her daughter smiled at her and spoke her next words.

" I have this power because of you Mom."

"What do you mean?" Jackie asked, although she already knew.

"When you made that deal all those years ago."

"How did you know that?" Jackie shouted jumping to her feet.

"Why, Mom," Lexie said her smile growing wider, " I know so many things about you now. When you hug me I know things and even when you don't all I have to do is pick up a cup or a spoon that you held and I know things. When you made that deal this was how it was supposed to be. You get to stay pretty and I get my gift."

Jackie sat back down shaking all over. She glanced at herself in the mirror that hung in the corner. Such a beautiful face. She wished she could scratch it to pieces and take the deal back.

For awhile it seemed like a harmless gift. Nothing major came out of it and Jackie wondered if she had overreacted. Sometimes she would tell her mother about some secret she found out about one of her class mates, but nothing that would get her in serious trouble. Then Lexie brought Jamie Winchester home.

At first Jackie saw no problem with this. Jamie seemed like a nice enough girl, although she didn't talk about her family very much. All she could get from the girl was that her mother had died when she was very young and that she had two older brothers, one at college and the other still at home. Jackie wondered if her hesitancy to talk about her home life was the fact that she had no other females and was left out a lot. It wasn't until she went home that Lexie explained what she knew about her.

Jackie wondered why of all the children at school her daughter had to make friends with the child of a hunter. She wondered if John Winchester knew about his daughter and if not what he would do when he did.

"She has a special power just like me Mom," Lexie responded when her mother asked her about it. "She doesn't know it yet but she does. The man in my dreams tells me that there are others like us and we're going to do good for the world."

"What man?" Jackie asked once again feeling terror welling inside of her.

"The yellow eyed man that comes to me in my dreams. He's the same man that you made the deal with and so did Jamie's biological father. He was the one who caused the fire in Jamie's nursery the night her mother died. She got in the way and that would have ruined everything."

Jackie stared at her daughter who could so easily talk about Jamie's mother being burned alive. She wanted to ask her what would have happened if she had walked in on the ….. whatever it was, but she stopped because she knew the answer and she didn't want to know what Lexie thought about it.

Now Lexie was in the hospital and Jackie had no idea what to do. The sins of the past were now coming back to haunt not just her but other parents who had made deals. Jackie could only wonder what the yellow eyed man really wanted.

SoF

"But Dean if anybody can get in there you can," Jamie pleaded.

It was two days later and Jamie was going crazy trying to find out what happened to her friend.

"I don't know, Jamie. What good would it do?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," Jamie cried out. "but what if it was something supernatural that got to her?"

"What makes you say that?" Dean said his interest piqued now.

"Look at the facts, Dean. We're having the time of our lives and all of a sudden she freaks out. At first I wondered if that boy hurt her, but they never left the room, so he had to have said something or she must have seen something that made her realize he wasn't right. What does that sound like to you?"

Dean thought for a moment. His sister may have been only thirteen and a bit impulsive at times, but their father' teachings about the supernatural were not lost on her. She knew about things like wiendegos and other such creatures. He remembered when she was about eight and her teacher had called to tell them that she was concerned about Jamie. She felt that Jamie read to many books about ghost and ghouls and should be reading things like the Babysitters club or Anne of Green Gables.

"Okay sis, I'll try to get into the hospital and see what happened, but you're not going with me. You stay here and watch TV. As soon as I can find out what's going on I'll come back and tell you."

SoF

Dean managed to swipe one of the white outfits that the male orderlies wore at the hospital. That was the easy part. The hard part was finding out which room Lexie was staying in and how to get the key should she be locked in. Due to the fact that some negligent nurses were on duty, he found that not as difficult as he thought. There where three of them at the desk and they were so engrossed in conversation that they didn't seem to notice when Dean picked up the schedule of the desk or if they did they thought that he was an orderly checking on a room number and were too busy to notice he was not a regular.

Dean stepped around the corner and quickly found the number. Then he stopped as he heard one of the nurse's next words.

"That one in forty five I'll tell you. I have seen some strange things but that girl takes the cake."

"I wasn't here when they brought her in," answered a younger one. "what's her story?"

" Well she was sedated by the time they brought her in, but according to her mother and the ER doctor she had been screaming that she didn't realize what _he_ really wanted. That she thought she was doing a good thing. She said it over and over. Now she sits in that room huddled on her bed and the only word she will say is "salt"."

"Salt?" the other asked now.

"That's right. She has a circle of it around her bed. She goes absolutely nuts if anybody breaks the circle. We have to step inside of it to take her blood pressure or anything."

"The doctor is okay with that?" the young one asked now.

"Oh you know Doctor Musik. He believes in coddling these patients," the third one commented snidely. "Ridiculous I say."

Salt, Dean thought? Why would she want salt in her room? Dean knew of only one thing that salt was used for other than food. Could Jamie be right? Had it been a demon that had approached them that night? And did Lexie have some reason to believe that it was still after her?

Realizing getting the key to Lexie's room was going to be much harder, Dean made a quick but bold decision. He found the room and then began to pick the lock. It was just about to give when he heard the footsteps of one of the nurses coming his way. He was about to run down the hall when he heard her curse at the fact that another patient was buzzing for her. Dean breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the footsteps go in the other direction. Dean gave the pick one more turn and the lock gave.

As the nurses had described, Lexie sat on her bed with the a ring of salt on the floor. Her eyes seemed to be starring into nowhere. Her face was expressionless. Dean sat in a chair at across from her.

"Lexie?" Dean asked. "Do you remember me? I'm Jamie's brother, Dean. Jamie is really worried about you. She didn't know what happened the night you all went to the quarter."

Dean waited to see what her reaction would be. He knew he didn't have much time to do this. At any moment a staff member could come in.

"It was as demon wasn't it, Lexie? That's why you have the salt around your bed, right?"

To most people the small change in Lexie would have gone unnoticed. But Dean had been trained for years to notice such things. It was just the smallest bit of tension, but he noticed it.

"Please talk to me Lexie. I want to help you."

Suddenly the girl turned and looked at Dean directly. Not being a man that was easily scared, he was surprised at the shudder that went down his spine.

"Get out!" Lexie said in a stammering voice.

"Lexie..." Dean began, but then he stopped. Did she mean to get out of her room or did she mean for him and Jamie to get away because they might be in danger? He could hear voices getting closer.

"Damn," he muttered. He couldn't afford to stay and talk to the girl anymore. He quickly slipped out the door. If he had turned at the moment he would have seen the young nurse from the desk watching him.

In the room Lexie was wishing that she had trusted Dean a little more. She wasn't near as bad off as everybody thought, but at least here she was safe. Oh she really had felt like she was going crazy when she was first brought in, but her mind had cleaned quickly. Now she understood everything. She knew what the yellow eyed man really wanted. At first she had thought he had wanted her and all the other "special" children to do good for the world. However, from the moment in the pool hall, she had understood what he wanted and what the price was.

The nurse who had watched Dean leave the room, entered then not seeming to care that it was locked. She carried in a cup of pills and picked up Lexie's chart. Ignoring the instructions to take her blood pressure, she wrote in a fake amount. Then she took the cup and flushed the pills down the toilet. Lexie's eyes followed her.

"Don't look at me like that little girl," she said in a raspy voice, quite different from the one that Dean had heard at the desk. "I can't give them to you as long as you're in that circle, can I?"

Her blue eyes suddenly took on a nightmarish black quality. She smiled at Lexie.

"Don't think that you can stay like this forever. _He _was watching you the other night as he has so many times before. As so many of us have. The time is coming and that circle won't stay put forever. One day it will break and one of us will be here when it does. None of you can hide forever. You all belong to him. You. Jamie Winchester and her brother who thinks running away to college made him safe. All of you children who have always been his...


	5. Chapter 5

Skies on Fire

**This is going to be a short one. Sorry! I hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Jamie let out a big sigh as she flipped the TV control. She was into her third week of restriction and she felt as if she was losing her mind. Not only was she bored to tears, but Dean had not been able to figure out any more about Lexie. Rumors were flying at school and everybody acted like Jamie should know something.

After checking out several channels, she threw the control aside and wandered into the kitchen. Dean was sitting at the kitchen table with his cell phone. He looked concerned.

Since their father left they had not heard from him. At first it didn't seem to be that big of a deal. Sometimes he went for over a week without a call, but this was going on three weeks and there was still no word. Dean even went and broke one of the rules by calling while Dad was on a job. Their father forbid that with the exception of an emergency. Still he was unsuccessful in doing so.

"Did Dad call yet?" Jamie asked.

"Yes," Dean said in a low voice.

"He did? Well is he okay? When is he coming home?" At first Jamie had not really looked forward to her father's return because she knew how much trouble she was going to be in, but now she had become as worried as Dean.

"I don't know where he is, Jamie. He left a message. I didn't hear it ring because he made sure it went straight to voicemail. I think you better listen to this, Jamie."

Dean hit his voicemail button and then the speaker button. There was a lot of static but Jamie recognized the voice.

"Dean, something is starting to happen. I think it's serious and I need to try to find out wha'ts going on. It may be looking..."

For a moment there was so much static that his next sentence was inaudible. Jamie looked at Dean. What was their father talking about?

"You and Jamie be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger."

Dean turned the phone off indicating that no more had been said. Jamie felt herself begin to tremble. What was going on that made him feel they were all in danger?"

"What are we going to do?" Jamie asked.

"Go pack your things," Dean replied without hesitation. "We're going to find Dad.

"How?" Jamie questioned. "He didn't even say were he was."

"We're going to need help," Dean answered turning to go pack his own things.

"From who?" Jamie wondered. "Uncle Bobby?"

"No," Dean said hesitating. He turned and looked at Jamie squarely in the eyes. "We're going to get Sammy."


	6. Chapter 6

Skies on Fire

Chapter 6

Dean gripped the wheel of the Impala. He and Jamie had been driving since yesterday and Dean just wasn't sure how much more he could take. Jamie's complaining started the moment they hit the road and she was still at it. Dean didn't get it. He thought she would have been happy to see Sammy. Although Jamie was always closer to Dean, she and Sammy always got along.

" I don't see why we can't just look for Dad ourselves. We don't need Sammy," Jamie was saying now.

"We need him because I say we do," Dean said darkly.

Jamie snorted. "Oh that makes a lot of sense," "I understand the situation so much better now."

Dean didn't know what to do. His head was beginning to pound. The best thing he could think of was to stop and get something to eat. He pulled into an all night diner. A pretty blonde waitress came to seat them. Jamie rolled her eyes at the way Dean practically started to drool.

"Two, Hon?" the waitress asked in a southern accent.

"Yes," Jamie answered, when Dean seemed to not have heard what she said.

"Booth or table?"

"Booth."

Once they were both seated, they each ordered a Pepsi. Dean ordered his usual bacon cheeseburger and fries. Jamie ordered her favorite dinner which was the same minus the bacon and onions. After the waitress had left Dean looked firmly at his sister.

"Look Jamie," Dean said quietly, but harshly. "I don't know what's going on with you, but I suggest that you cut it out. Now! We still have several hours left to go and your bitching is getting on my last nerve."

"Fine," Jamie muttered and refused to speak the rest of the meal. Dean almost said something about that, but then he decided that as long as she wasn't complaining he wouldn't push it.

"We should be at Stanford close to midnight," Dean said on the way back to the Impala, trying an attempt at conversation. "Why don't you get in the back and take a nap?"

Without any response Jamie did just that. She had a strange look on her face making Dean wonder what was going on in her mind. Usually he could get her to tell him what was bothering her, but decided to let her be for the moment.

For awhile they drove in silence. Assuming Jamie was asleep Dean kept the radio off. He still felt right in his decision to get his brother, but he wondered how Sammy was going to feel about him and Jamie showing up in the middle of the night.

When Sammy left he never called or wrote. Dean considered contacting him, but he felt like Sammy would contact them when he was ready. He never did, and Dean felt it best to leave him be. Looking back he wasn't sure if that was a mistake or not.

"I heard what Sammy said that night," Jamie said softly from the back.

For a moment Dean wasn't sure what his sister was talking about. So many things had been said that night, and Dean tried so hard everyday not to remember that awful time. Then Dean felt sick to his stomach as he realized exactly _what_ Jamie was referring to.

Dean hit the brakes and turned to face Jamie.

"Oh sweetheart, I am so sorry. I should have known that you heard what went on that night. Come up front and talk to me."

Jamie did so and Dean could tell by the look on her face that this was something that she had been carrying around for a long time. She looked sad but relieved to finally tell somebody. Once she was up front she collapsed into Dean's arms and cried like the night of the Quarter incident Except this time she was wailing. Dean let her cry until she was practically exhausted. Then he wiped her cheeks with a kleenex as he had done when she was a very little girl.

"Why didn't you ever tell me, Jamie?"

"It was just to much to talk about."

"I want you to listen to me Jamie. I don't know why Sammy said such a crappy thing, but I want to tell you this. Even though the circumstances that brought you in to our lives sucked, I have always been glad that you're my sister. Short of saving your mother's life, I wouldn't change that. Dad feels the same way. Maybe at first he decided to adopt you because he felt sorry for you or to do a favor for an old family friend, but that changed fast. We all rooted for you at that hospital to get well. By the time you came home you were already our sister and Dad's daughter."

"I know you and Dad feel that way, Dean, and so do I."

But you still aren't sure if Sammy does, Dean thought sadly to himself.

"I love you, Dean," Jamie said with a smile, although tears still streamed down her cheeks.

" I love you too, Kiddo."

"Thanks for the chick flick moment," Jamie said still smiling.

Dean laughed at their long standing joke. The truth was that Dean would have done anything to take away her misery. He meant everything that he said to her, and didn't mind saying how he felt. Dean was somewhat of a reserved man when it came to sharing his feelings, but he always felt it was easier to do with his sister.

"Why don't you stay up front and take a nap."

Jamie complied and this time she had no trouble falling asleep. In a few moments Dean could tell by her steady breathing that she was out. He concentrated on the road ahead of him now, thinking of his brother. At this point he wasn't sure if he wanted to hug him or knock his lights out.

SoF

Sammy Winchester, or Sam as he insisted everybody call him now, lay quietly next to his girlfriend, Jessica. As usual, she was the one who fell asleep first. Not that Sam had difficulty sleeping, but tonight he was restless.

Sam was usually so busy he rarely had time to let his mind wonder. He was in his senior year and still a straight A student. While he wasn't studying or grabbing what time he could with friends, he was making his plans to apply for law school next year. Other than any of that his time was spent with Jessica.

It was on rare evenings such as this one, that his mind wondered. He didn't regret his decision to go to school. Never. Being able to go to a school and actually _stay_ there was a dream come true for him. Not only that, but he had fallen in love. Even when he was a boy and his father was constantly moving the family all over, he managed to get a date from time to time. When he came to Stanford he had his share of dates. Then a year and a half ago he met Jessica and knew this was the girl he wanted to share his life with.

Still, he never knew the price he would pay in demanding his right to live his life as he choose. When he first came to Stanford he missed Dean and Jamie so much that he was tempted to go home. His rage at his father overwhelmed him so much that he found it hard to miss him. He was sure that the man was the reason his siblings never contacted him. At times he wondered if he should be the one to call, but that could have put him in the position of having to talk to his father and the last thing he needed was being told how selfish he was being by being away, and he couldn't be expected to write when his family moved all the time. Time passed and he adjusted to this new life.

Yet, tonight was one of those nights where he couldn't stop thinking about his family. Actually, it was more than that. Tonight he felt like something odd was going to happen. Like everything was going to change. Of course he was nervous about going to sleep, because one of those dreams may come back...

Suddenly Sam felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He listened again. There it was. A small noise from the front room. Most people may have ignored it thinking it was the normal sounds that come with all old buildings, but Sam had been raised as a hunter. No matter how much he denied it, there was that part of him that would always be so. Everything his father taught him about fighting came back as he prepared to stop the intruder.

SoF

Jamie awoke just as she and Dean drove up to Sammy's apartment. A part of her felt better now that she told Dean what she was feeling. Still, she wasn't feeling much better about this reunion.

"We could still just keep going," Jamie muttered.

"Are you coming in with me?" Dean asked, obviously ignoring her idea.

Jamie nodded and followed her brother. Sammy lived in building twenty four. Each complex had an apartment on the bottom and one at the top of the stairs. Sammy's was the one at the top. Twenty four B.

To Jamie's surprise Dean began to pick the lock. She shook her head grinning but didn't ask. It was one of those old locks that wasn't hard to get open. They walked into the front room. Before Jamie could say anything she saw the tall shadow loom up into the room. Sammy lunged at Dean dragging him to the floor.

"Sammy! Stop! It's me and Dean."

"Dean? Jamie? You all scared the crap out of me!"

"You're out of practice," Dean laughed tackling his brother. "Or maybe not," he said as Sammy tackled him back.

"What are you all doing here?"

"I was hoping for a beer," Dean retorted.

"If it makes you happy it wasn't my idea to come here at all," Jamie said coldly.

Just then the light came on. There stood a pretty blonde. She had on a smurf t-shirt. Jamie hated smurfs. She decided she hated this girl all though she knew nothing about her. It was terrible to feel that way and she knew it, yet she couldn't help it. It was obvious that Sammy didn't want his siblings here and this girl was an easy target for her hurt and anger.

"Sam? Is everything okay?"

"It's okay, Jess. This is Dean and Jamie."

"Your brother and sister, Dean and Jamie?"

"No were his aunt and uncle," Jamie muttered.

"This is my girlfriend, Jessica," Sammy replied ignoring his sister's rudeness.

"I love the Smurfs," Dean swooned looking at the said characters which of course happened to be on the front of the t-shirt. "I have to say that you are completely out of my brother's league."

"I'll just go change," Jessica said with a knowing look.

"No I wouldn't dream of it," Dean said while Sammy stood there and glared. Dean stepped back and gave his brother a pat on the shoulder. "any way I need to borrow your boyfriend here to talk about some family stuff. Nice meeting you."

Before Dean or Jamie could make a move Sammy stepped over to Jessica's side. He looked defiantly at his brother.

"No. If you have something to say you can say it in front of Jessica."

Jamie glared at him. She knew that he wasn't going to want to anywhere with them. She took Dean by _his_ arm.

"Lets go Dean. I told you we don't need him."

Dean glared at her, silently warning her to be quiet. Dad's missing," he said addressing Sammy.

"I'm sure he's on a Miller time shift. He'll stumble in sooner or later."

Jamie was silently fuming. Her father's drinking was not something she liked to discuss, and she hated it when Sammy made smart comments about it. However Sammy must have not talked about it much either, because Jessica looked surprised, this obviously being the first she ever heard of the drinking.

"Dad's on a _hunting _trip," Dean said hoping Sammy got the message.

He did."Excuse us a minute Jessica."

"Jamie I need to talk to Sammy alone. You wait up here a moment," Dean said, heading for the door.

Jamie was about to argue, but Dean gave her one of his looks. She sat on the sofa, with a huge sigh, managing to convey that she would obey but wasn't happy about it.

"I have some Cokes," Jessica said.

"I hate Coke. I only drink Pepsi," Jamie griped.

"Oh. Well we have those too. Are you hungry? I could.."

"I'm not hungry and I'm not thirsty."

Jessica was quiet for a moment. When she spoke it was not in an unkind voice but firm.

"Look Jamie. I know you and your family have some issues. Sam's never talked about them, but I can tell they're there. You can't really blame me for that."

"Lady you have no idea about our family."

"Well, I know Sam is a good guy and doesn't deserve the hostility you're putting out. Neither do I."

"Look," Jamie glowered. "There are reasons why I feel pissed off at my brother. Reasons I don't feel like talking about with you."

"Help yourself to anything in the fridge," Jessica said turning on her heels and walking back to the bedroom.

Jamie knew she should apologize. What was going on with Sammy wasn't her fault and Jamie knew that. Still, she sat not moving.

A few minutes later her brothers came back upstairs. Dean looked triumphant and Sammy had a mixture of annoyance and worry on his face. Jamie knew then that he was going with them.

"Jamie and I will wait downstairs while you get your stuff ready and talk to Jessica," Dean said motioning for Jamie to follow him.

"How did you get him to go with us?" Jamie asked when they where in the Impala.

"Well, for one I reminded him how nobody in this family has bothered him for three years and that it was time for him to help out, but.."

"But," Jamie prompted having a feeling that there was more.

"He needs to be back on Monday," Dean said with a sigh.

"Why?" Jamie said getting really mad now. It was Friday. No it was midnight so it was really Saturday. Why was Sammy even bothering? There was no guarantee they would find their father before Monday.

"He has a law school interview," Dean answered in a quiet voice.

Jamie was surprised. When they were younger Sammy used to talk about being an actor or joining the olympics. His two passions as a child were soccer and the drama club. Rarely had the family stayed in any one place long enough for Sammy to be involved in either. Jamie had been quiet young, but she could still remember Sammy and their father going at it when they had to leave before Sammy could play in some big game or take a major role in the school musical.

Sammy came down then and tossed his bag into the trunk that Dean left open for him. He climbed into the front seat.

"Where is Jamie going to stay while we go look for Dad?"

"What do you mean?" Dean wondered in surprise. "She's coming with us."

"Can she handle this?"

Jamie felt her face turn blood red. Did Sammy think she was the little ten year old he had left behind?

"Dad and I have been training her. She's becoming quite a hunter. You may be surprised. I remember Dad started training both of us around her age."

"But what about school?"

"Last time I checked school's closed on the weekend," Jamie snapped. "Since you're coming back by Monday I don't see why you're worrying about it."

"Stop it, Jamie," Dean said in a warning tone. "We'll figure something out about school. Dad has the same rules for her as he did for us. She can only hunt on weekends, and vacations. Small jobs on weekends, so she gets her homework done."

Sammy seemed about to say something, but then he changed his mind. Shaking his head, he rested his head back on the seat. Jamie wanted to bait him into saying what ever he was going to, but then changed her mind. All she could do was hope that the weekend would go by fast.

SoF

When the sun rose they stopped at a gas station to fill up and get breakfast. Jamie wanted to go inside with Dean, but he told her to stay in the Impala with Sammy. Knowing she had no choice, Jamie slammed herself back against the seat.

"Is anybody hungry?" Dean asked.

"I'm not," Sammy responded.

"You know what I want," Jamie said, referring to her favorite on the road breakfast of chocolate donuts and strawberry milk.

Dean made a face thinking of the strawberry part, but headed inside anyway. Jamie closed her eyes. She had no desire to talk to Sammy, and she didn't know what she would say anyway.

" Jamie," she heard him say in a tone that let her know that he knew she wasn't asleep.

She wanted to ignore him, but she knew eventually she was going to have to face him. Looking out the window, Jamie could see Dean meandering around the store and she knew this was planned.

"What?"

"I talked to Dean and he told me about what you heard the night I left.

"Just forget it," Jamie griped annoyed that Dean said anything.

"No! I want to explain. I know it sounded horrible what I said, but I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah," Jamie smirked.

"Yes," Sammy said sadly. "There are times I feel like you got cheated out of a normal life. That maybe Dad should have let you have that chance. Hell, you were such a cute little thing that I think a million couples would have been in line to adopt you. Still, that doesn't mean I don't want you to be my sister. That's the crazy thing about families. Sometimes you have a set of parents who don't seem great together, but you wouldn't exchange them for the world. It's like me. I hate the way Dad brought us up. Still, I never wanted social services banging on the door and taking us away. I wouldn't want to loose you or Dean, or Dad for that matter."

"Then why did you leave?" Jamie finally asked.

"I left because, I wanted to go to school and I needed a break from Dad running the house like a boot camp. I'm no different then thousands of other people in this world who want an education. I'm sorry I didn't write. When nobody called or wrote to see if got to school safe I thought you all didn't want to hear from me, or that maybe Dad was preventing you from contacting me. It was stupid of me. I see that now. I'm sorry if I was ticked at you all showing up. It just took me by surprise."

"I tried to tell Dean we should have knocked," Jamie answered with a small laugh.

"Well he is Dean."

Jamie laughed again. On one hand, Sammy had told her just what she wanted to hear. On the other hand she wondered if he was saying all this for that very reason. Jamie never felt unloved or loved any less than her brothers because she was adopted. When she thought Sammy felt different it was unbearable.

Dean came out with breakfast. He bought Jamie the big bottle of strawberry milk just like she liked. For himself he had a package of Rolos, a Mountain Dew, and a bag of Doritos. Sammy shook his head at the purchases. No doubt he was used to having hot breakfasts by now.

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" Dean asked.

"I'm sure. How did you pay for all that? Are you all still doing credit card scams?"

"Well, hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career," Dean quipped.

"What names did you all use this time?" Sammy wanted to know..

"Bert Afromia and his son Hector," Dean said as if everybody who walked this earth mad their living that way. "We scored two cards out of the deal."

"Jamie, I can't imagine what name you would have picked if you got one of those cards," Sammy stated.

"Sasha," was Jamie's reply as if she had been thinking about it for awhile.

"Sasha Afromia," Sammy laughed. "If that isn't the most ridiculous not to mention pretentious name I have ever heard." He shuffled through Dean's collection of tapes. "You have got to update your collection, Dean."

"Why?"

Sammy laughed. "They're tapes for one thing. They're also the greatest hits of mullet rock."

"Driver picks the music and the shotguns shut their cake holes," Dean retorted.

"Sammy was a chubby twelve year old. It's Sam now."

Jamie couldn't help laughing. She had forgotten how in his last years with them how painfully he tried to get the family to call him Sam and not Sammy. For awhile it was a joke between she and Dean to pretend to forget.

"I can't hear you. The musics to loud," Dean said as if that were really true."

Sammy, or Sam turned and looked at Jamie, shaking his head. She smiled back. Maybe it wasn't going to be such a horrible weekend after all.

They drove for several more hours that day, stopping once for lunch. Jamie knew there was always the possibility that their father could be in town and get furious at them for coming after him. She also could not imagine what he was going to say when he saw Sam. Her brothers must have been thinking the same thing, because they got quieter the further they drove.

Late in the afternoon they came upon a bridge. Several police cars were surrounding what looked like an abandoned car. Dean brought the Impala to an abrupt stop.

"Jamie I want you to get down. Sam and I are going to check this out."

Jamie didn't argue. One thing their father had impressed upon all of them was that during a hunt you didn't argue. You followed orders.

After awhile her brothers came back. Jamie waited until Dean gave the okay to sit back in her seat. Only then did she speak.

"What's going on?"

"Some guy went missing. There's no body but there's blood all over the car," Dean explained.

"Genius over here told the cops that we were FBI marshals ," Sam said in an unamused tone.

" One of the cops that was working the case is the father of the missing guy's girlfriend," Dean commented ignoring Sammy. "It's not the first one either. Another guy disappeared just last month in the same way."

"Any connection between the two?"

"No," Sam seemed surprised that his sister knew all the right questions to ask in a hunt.

The three drove into town. Dean found a place to park the car and they walked down the streets. It was when they came upon the emergency town hall that they noticed a young girl somewhere between her late teens or early twenties posting missing person posters.

"That's her," Whispered Dean. "The girl friend. The guy in the picture. That's the missing guy. Troy Squire."

He walked right up to the girl. She was pretty but looked like she hadn't had much sleep. Jamie wondered how long she was dating Troy and if the two had any plans to get married.

"You must be Amy," Dean said as if he knew everything about this girl.

"Who are you?" she asked hesitantly.

"Where Troy's uncles and this is his cousin, our niece."

Since Sam and Dean were close to Troy's age Jamie couldn't figure out why he didn't say he and Sammy were his cousins. Amy must have thought that was strange as well, because she gave them all a strange look.

"Troy never mentioned you," she remarked.

"Well you know Troy," Dean laughed.

Another girl walked over then. She was dressed in goth and was about the same age as Amy.

"Are you okay?" she asked, obviously concerned for her friend.

"Can we go somewhere and talk?" Dean asked.

The five of them found a small coffee shop, where the guys ordered coffee and all the girls, including Jamie got sodas. If Amy was worried about the Winchesters not really being who they said they were, she didn't show it. She simply seemed relieved to have somebody to talk to.

"I called Troy the night he vanished. He was leaving work. I wanted to get together, but he said he was going to work early the next day. We got cut off and that was it."

"Is there anything else that you remember," Dean asked. Jamie knew that sometimes people left things out that they didn't think important. Things that a hunter _would _know was important.

"Well," Rachel began.

"What is it?" Dean prompted.

"There's a story around here. A woman got murdered on Centennial Highway. Now they say when guys pick her up they vanish forever."

Jamie remembered hearing that story before. The Woman in White. Her father told her the story a few years ago, and of course in school many different versions of the story circulated.

Later, the Winchesters took a trip to the public library. Only two computers were available. Sammy and Dean argued over one and what to type in. Jamie simply took the other one and began to type. She first typed in "murder" and "Centennial Highway." Nothing came up. Then Jamie remembered something. Her father told her once:

" When you can't seem to find the logical answer look beyond that. All stories have a way of getting changed over the years."

Jamie thought for a moment. What if the woman wasn't murdered. What if...

She typed in something quickly wishing her father was here to see her research skills. As she suspected an article popped up. Her brothers were still arguing over the other computer.

"Oh, guys. I found something."

Dean and Sam stopped their childish quibbling, and looked at their sister. She gave a wave of her hand. Both of them came over to Jamie.

"I found something," she told them with a mixture of vainglory and triumph.

In front of them on the computer was a picture of a lovely woman. Nothing in her eyes betrayed in sign of trouble in her life. She carried the look of a woman whose life was nothing but full of comfort. The article, however told a different story. Jamie began to read:

"April 25 1981. A local woman's drowning death was ruled a suicide. Constance Welch, twenty four of 4636 Breckenridge Road, leapt off Slyvania Bridge, on Centennial highway, last night."

"Does it say why she jumped?" Dean wanted to know.

"At nine PM the paramedics responded to a 911 call," Jamie continued. "Mrs Welch had left her children in the tub for a moment. When she returned both her children, five and six had drowned. Our babies were gone, said her husband Joseph Welch, and Constance just couldn't take it."

Jamie sighed sadly. At thirteen she already knew how cruel life could be some time, but this case made her feel like her heart was torn out. Both Sam and Dean were quiet, so she guessed they felt the same.

"So what now?" she asked.

"Does that bridge look familiar to you?" Dean asked.

Jamie took a second look at the picture. Both she and Sammy realized immediately what Dean meant. It was the bridge they were on earlier.

They decided to wait until dark to go back to the bridge. It was quite a different scene then from earlier. No cops were around. The crime scene was cleared. All they could here was the lapping water below.

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive," Dean remarked.

"Do you think Dad's been here?" Jamie asked.

"Probably," Dean said as though he wasn't sure. "He's chasing the same story and were chasing him."

"So what now?" Sam wanted to know.

"We keep digging until we find him. This might take awhile."

"Look Dean. I told you I have to be back by Monday."

"Oh right the interview. I forgot."

Jamie glared at Sam. She got the fact that he wanted to go to law school, but couldn't he take time off to help? Surely he could explain to the school he had a family emergency.

"You think you're going to live some normal apple pie life and marry your girl?" Dean was asking.

"What's wrong with that?" Sam said defensively.

"Does she know about you? Does Jessica know about the things you've done?"

"No! And she is never going to know."

"Oh that's healthy," Dean remarked sarcastically. "You know sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you are."

"What's that?" Sam demanded.

"One of us."

Oh here it goes, thought Jamie. She could remember this argument so many times over the years. Although usually it was between their father and Sam.

"No!" Sam barked in the same way he had as a child. "I am not like you."

"You have a responsibility," Dean lectured.

"To what? Dad and his crusade? If I didn't have Mom's picture I wouldn't even know what she looks like. Even if I did what difference would it make? She's gone and she's never coming back!"

Dean's face turned blood red. Swiftly he grabbed Sammy and slammed him against the railing of the bridge. He looked at his brother squarely in the eyes.

"Don't talk about her like that," he snarled.

"Uh guys," Jamie said. She had been about to intervene, but something caught her eye.

On the bridge was a woman. She was standing on the rails about to jump, and you didn't have to be very smart to figure out who the woman was.

All three of them ran to where the woman was. She was already gone by the time they reached the spot. It was then that the Impala came to live. The lights came on and the engine roared.

"Dean, who has your keys?" Sam asked nervously.

Dean held the keys up. Then the Impala came at them at full speed.

"Jamie run!" she heard both of her brothers scream.

She followed the command. The car was gaining on them. We're all going to die she thought. Without another thought she climbed over the side of the bridge and held onto the rail. Then came the redness in the sky. Then all Jamie saw was blackness.

SoF

Jamie could feel herself moving. She could hear voices around her. She was felt filthy and cold. Thunder was roaring. She could rain pelting on the Impala.

"I think she's coming around." That was Sam's voice.

"What the Hell happened?" Jamie heard Dean ask.

"I don't know. She was hanging onto the railing like I was and I guess she lost her grip. I swear there's no bumps on her head and nothing looks broken. That water wasn't deep enough to hurt her anymore than it did you. I guess she passed out from fright. Be careful. I can't believe this storm came on so fast."

"Dean?" Jamie muttered softly.

"It's okay, Baby. Were taking you to a hotel where you can get some rest."

"Do you hurt anywhere?" Sammy asked.

"No. I'm just so tired."

"Close your eyes and try to sleep. We'll be at a hotel soon," Sam crooned.

Jamie smiled and nodded. When she was a little girl both of her brothers would use that type of voice when she was sick or hurt. Of course Dean still did, but she hadn't realized how much she had missed that from Sam.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep for a short while. Soon she felt the Impala stop.

"Stay here with her while I check in," Dean ordered.

A few minutes later she felt Sam lifting her out of the Impala. Dean was talking. What he said almost woke her up completely.

"Dad's been here. That guy at the desk asked me if we were having a reunion. He said that a guy named Bert Afromia checked in Room ten for a month. We have room twelve but I'm going to pick the lock on ten and well stay in there. Jamie can sleep in there as well as any other."

Once they were inside Sammy stood her on her feet. She felt wobbly but managed to stand. For the first time she realized why she felt so dirty. She was covered in wet mud. Dean was as well.

"I know you're tired Jamie, but go take a quick shower and then you can get some rest," Dean said gently.

"Yeah, you both smell like toilets," Sam admonished.

Once Jamie had a shower and her hair dried she felt more exhausted than ever. Even putting on her sweats seemed to take more strength than usual. She walked past Dean who was waiting for his turn and flopped on the therm-a- rest mast that her brothers had set out for her. She could hear her brothers still talking.

"Dean I'm sorry for what I said about Mom and Dad," Sammy said.

"No chick flick moments," Dean said.

"Hey!" Jamie said.

"Jerk," Sam

said not to Jamie, but to Dean.

"Bitch," Dean retorted.

"Girls," Jamie said to both.

"Go to sleep Mini Jerk."

It didn't take Jamie long to follow that command. She was so tired as if she had not slept in weeks. It felt so good to just close her eyes falling into the sweet oblivion of sleep.

SoF

When Jamie opened her eyes the first rays of sunlight were coming through the windows. However that was not what woke her up. Sam was shaking her roughly.

"Sam, what the..."

"Dean got picked up by the cops. They know about him saying we were agents and the clerk found out about the fake credit card," Sam explained tossing her bags and shoes at her. "Leave the mat. We'll get you another one later. We have have to get out now! Don't worry about changing either. We can stop at a gas station or a fast food joint and you can change in the bathroom."

Jamie did as told. She stuck her feet into her shoes which somebody had cleaned and followed Sammy out the back window. Once they were out they hid in the fenced in area where the trash cans were.

"Stay here," Sam told Jamie. "I'm going to sneak around and see if it's safe. If I don't come back in ten minutes you call Bobby or Pastor Jim to come get you. You have a cell phone, don't you?

"No. Dean grounded me before we came to get you. He still has it."

"Here then," Sam said handing his phone to her. "Use mine."

Jamie waited the ten minutes and was about to make the said calls when the door to the fence started to open. Jamie held her breath and then breathed a sigh of relief when Sammy stepped through. He didn't look very pleased though.

"They took Dean away. Nobody is watching the car, so we need to go now!"

Sam obviously hadn't forgot how to hot wire a car. Jamie held her breath expecting a cop to step out any moment. Then they were on the road and after a few minutes Jamie felt like she could breath again.

"We need to go talk to Joseph Welch," Sam explained. "If the lore is right he cheated on his wife. We have to find that out and where she's buried."

"What about Dean?" Jamie wanted to know.

"We'll find away to get him back. I promise."

Something in his voice made Jamie feel a little less worried. For a moment she wondered why. Then she got it. Sam used the same reassuring voice that Dean used when she was a very little girl and was afraid that their father wouldn't come home from a hunt. Suddenly she felt a connection with Sam that she hadn't felt in years and it made her happy.

Joseph Welch did not have his number listed. Still, Sam knew how to get around the phone company and find out where somebody was. He no longer lived at the home where he and his wife once did. He lived several hours out of town. Sam stopped at a gas station where Jamie could change in the restroom and where they could grab a quick breakfast. Then they were off.

At first Jamie was worried that the ride would be uncomfortable, but it turned out to be just the opposite. Sam asked her what school was like for her and what she thought about becoming a hunter. He told her about some of his classes and how he met Jessica through some friends about a year and a half earlier.

Jamie even felt comfortable telling Sam about the escape she and Lexie made to the Quarter. He didn't scold her at all. Actually with the exception of what happened to Lexie he found it funny.

"Sometimes you seem so much like Dean, but then you turn around and remind me of myself."

"Don't tell Dean that you laughed at it though," Jamie admonished. "He was so mad at me!"

"Strange though what happened to your friend. I wonder if a demon really was after her?"

Towards the afternoon they found the home of Joseph Welch. It was a small run down looking farm. Jamie wondered if he ever remarried and if they did were there any children. This certainly looked like a lonesome place to be if you didn't have any family.

The two of them discussed the story that would be used. Then they walked up to the door. A man of about fifty or so answered. He had a cautious look in his eyes that told Jamie he didn't take to well to strangers.

"Joseph Welch?" Sam inquired.

"Yeah," the man said suspiciously.

"My name is Samuel Singer. I'm a reporter from the Jericho Times. This is Jamie she works on her school news paper and volunteers at the Jericho."

"Another reporter," Joseph grumbled.

"You had another reporter here?" Sam asked.

"He said he was from the same paper. Are you looking for him?"

"Yes. He went awol and my boss sent me here to see if he ever made it here. I have a picture."

Sam pulled a picture from his pocket. Jamie had seen it before. She was about a year old and was sitting on her father's lap, while he sat on the hood of the Impala. Both of her brothers sat on either side of him. Uncle Bobby took the picture on one of their visits to his home.

"That's him. Except he's older. The questions he asked. Wanted to know about my wife and where she was buried."

"Where is that again?"

"I have to go through this again?" Joseph grumbled.

"It's just a fact check. If you don't mind."

"In the family plot. Behind my old place on Breckenridge."

"I see," Sam said. "Why did you move?"

"I didn't want to stay in the same house where my children died," Joseph answered sadly.

"Did you ever marry again?" Sam wondered.

Jamie knew why he asked that. Some versions of the lore had the woman going after her husband once he took another spouse, rather than other men on the road.

"No," Joseph replied as he smiled for the first time. "Constance was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I ever saw."

"Then you would say you had a happy marriage?"

It was here that Joseph Welch faltered.

"I would say so, yes."

Oh, what are you hiding? Jamie thought silently to herself.

"Well that's all I guess." Sam and Jamie turned towards the car. Then Sam hesitated.

"Mr Welch have you ever heard of a Woman in White?"

"A what?"

"A Woman in White. Sometimes called a Weeping Woman. It's a ghost story or more phenomenon really."

Joseph looked at Sam as if he were crazy.

"Boy, I don't care much for nonsense."

Sam ignored the remark as if he had not heard. "Many of these women have been seen for hundreds of years in Mexico, Hawaii, and lately in Indiana. The way the story goes is that their husbands were unfaithful and in moments of temporary insanity they killed their children. Then when they realized what they had done they committed suicide."

Joseph's face turned blood red. He gritted his teeth. If Sam and Jamie were real reporters he would have truly scared them away right then and there.

"You think that Constance killed our babies? Let me tell you something. I may have made my share of mistakes but she would never have done that. Now you take your little intern here and neither of you come back."

He stomped away then. Neither Winchester said a word until they were up the road. Jamie pushed her hair out of her face and took a deep breath.

"Well we know for sure that his wife is a woman in white."

Sam tapped the steering wheel with his long fingers as he nodded in agreement.

"I'll bet dollars to pesos that Dad asked her those same questions. At least we have some idea where he's been. Now we have to figure out how to help Dean."

Jamie scrunched up her face in thought. "I have an idea, but wait until we get back into town."

A few hours later Jamie put some change into a pay phone and put on a fretful voice as the dispatcher answered.

"I was walking home from the store and I heard gunshots. I'm really scared."

"Where are you calling from, little girl?" the dispatcher asked.

Jamie glanced up at the street sign. "Whiteford road. Please send somebody quick."

The dispatcher gave an impatient sigh as if she had been told that all day and was tired of it. "A squad car is in route. Now what is your name?"

Jamie hung up on her and walked back to the car. "Done," she said. "Dean will call soon. Lets go find somewhere to wait until he does."

Sam found a gas station to fill up and then the two drove around for awhile. Sure enough Sam's cell phone soon started ringing. Jamie answered.

"Fake phone call? That's pretty illegal you two," Dean mockingly scolded.

"Your welcome," Sam and Jamie answered in unison.

"Any way," Sam continued, "we are dealing with a woman in white. The husband was unfaithful."

"Shut up for a second," Dean ordered.

Sam went right on. "We found out where the body was buried. Behind the old house. Why Dad didn't burn the corpse I don't.."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you," Dean snapped impatiently. "Dad left Jericho."

Jamie broke in the conversation. "How do you know?"

"He left his journal."

There was silence. The journal. Jamie knew her father had kept that from the time her brother's mother died. It had every evil creature that he knew of in it. Not once could Jamie ever remember him leaving without it. She said as much to Dean.

"This time he did."

Jamie shook her head confused. "What's it say?"

"Same old ex-marine crap. Coordinates."

After Dean gave his location which wasn't to far away, Sammy floored it and they were there in a matter of minutes. Jamie jumped out and hugged Dean.

"Are you okay?"

Dean laughed returning the hug. "Hey I'm okay. Have you..."

Dean never finished his sentence. All of a sudden _she _was in front of the car and then as she quickly faded away, the Impala started to speed away.

Indicating to a small blue car, Dean commanded , "Get in. I know where they're going."

SoF

"Take me home," the spirit of Constance Welch ordered in a wavering voice.

"No," Sam answered knowing what a useless reply it was.

The car was speeding faster than the it was capable of. When it stopped Sam didn't have to see any street signs to know where he was. The old farm house stood in front of him, obviously not lived in for many years.

"Don't do this," Sam told the specter.

"I can never go home," she said with no emotion.

"You're scared to go home." It was not a question.

The next thing he knew she was on top of him, trying to kiss him passionately. One moment she looked like the beautiful woman she had been in life, and then the next she looked like a rotted corpse.

"Hold me I'm so cold,"she begged.

"You can't kill me. I haven't been unfaithful." It was true. He never once cheated on Jessica and he had no plans to do so.

Constance whispered seductively in his ear. "You will be."

Suddenly Sam felt stabbing pain all through his chest. It was as if Constance had grown claws and was putting them right through him. Then there was a crash and she disappeared. Sitting up Sam saw Dean standing there with a smoking gun. Jamie stood not far behind.

Sam decided on his next course of action. "I'm taking you home." With that he hit the gas pedal and went right through the front door.

Dean and Jamie ran in. "Are you okay?" they were shouting in unison.

Sam stood up and stared ahead. His siblings turned to look. Constance Welch glared at them with an aura of hate. All of a sudden an old desk skidded across the room towards the Winchesters. Dean pushed Jamie out of the way before he and Sam were pinned to the wall.

"I can never go home," Constance hissed.

Suddenly there was a shuffling at the top of the stairs. Jamie stood to her feet and looked at what had caught the ghost attention. Two children, obviously spirits themselves stood there.

The little boy spoke in an unearthly voice. "Mommy you've come home."

Before their mother could respond the children were in front of her. Not only were they in front of her, but so was a large pool of water. Jamie cringed as Constance screamed while her children pulled her into the depths of the water. Then there was silence.

Dean and Sam ran over. "Are you okay?" Dean asked. "I didn't mean to push you so hard."

Jamie gave a wave of her hand. "I'm fine. What about you guys?"

After it was ascertained that her brothers were okay, Jamie stared at the pool of water. "That's where she drowned the kids. That's why she could never go home."

Sam laughed and shook his head at Dean. "What were you doing shooting at Casper, you freak?"

Dean shrugged. "I saved your life. Let me tell you something else. If you screwed up my car I'll kill you."

They dug up the remains of Constance Welch. Not only did they salt and burn her, but they did the same to her children. Just in case.

Back on the road Sam figured out the coordinate their father left. Black Water Colorado. Why he had ditched one job for another was still a mystery, but Jamie knew he would have been proud at the fact that they had finished the job.

Dean pulled into a drive -thru grabbing sodas and burgers for all three. "If we shag ass we can make it by morning."

Sam gave his brother a sad look. "Look Dean I told you I have to be back in the morning."

There was silence. It was as if in all the excitement they had forgotten something. Sam wasn't going to continue on with them. Jamie felt a rush of sadness. Strange how just a few days ago she hadn't wanted to see Sam again. Now it was as if he was a part of their lives again. It was like he never left.

Dean sighed. "I'll take you home."

Due to the fact that they made no other stops and Deans driving they got back sooner than they would have otherwise. After he retrieved his bag from the trunk, he handed his keys back to Dean and looked at him and Jamie sincerely. It was obvious that this was as hard for him as it was for them.

"Maybe later I can catch up with you all."

Dean nodded. "Yeah sure."

"Call me if you find Dad."

Jamie who had resumed her place in the front smiled faintly. "Good luck tomorrow."

She meant that. Whatever decisions he made in the future Jamie wanted her brother to be happy. She thought back to how she was at the beginning. "Tell Jessica that I'm sorry I acted like such a jerk."

Sam gave both his siblings a paradoxical smile and turned toward the apartment. For awhile neither Jamie or Dean spoke as they drove away. Jamie, herself felt a mix of feelings. Until this weekend she only did small hunting jobs with her father and Dean. The past few days made her feel like she had aged ten years in many ways. She was glad for the time with Sam. It had given them the chance to make peace. No matter what happened after tonight Jamie knew she would always have that.

They were only a few miles away when Jamie began to notice Dean glancing at his watch. "Jamie what time does your watch say?"

Jamie glanced at her arm. "Oh shoot. It must be broken or something. It says ten fifteen but I remember Sam saying something about it being ten thirty when we got to his place."

Dean slammed the brakes and did a quick u-turn. Like Hell it self was at the wheels of the Impala he took off down the road. Jamie didn't have to ask where they were going.

SoF

Sam entered the apartment. It was quiet. He tossed the bag down on an empty chair. "Jessica?" he called.

When there was no answer he assumed she must have been at a friends place or had gone to run a quick errand. Strange though, when he entered the apartment he was sure he could sense she was here.

On the table was a freshly made plate of oat meal cookies. He flopped down on the bed chewing one and closing his eyes. It felt good to be home. Oh, he missed his brother and sister already. Sam knew that he would keep in touch with them and not make that mistake again.

It was then that he felt the dripping on his forehead. If the damn ceiling was leaking again he was really going to have it out with the apartment manager. Sam opened his eyes.

For a moment he thought his mother had come back to haunt him. Then he realized who it was pinned on the ceiling. Jessica.

She had a panicked look on her face. He could tell she was trying to say something. Blood was dripping from her abdomen.

"No!" he screamed. Then the whole ceiling along with Jessica burst into flames. "Jess!" Sam wailed.

The door burst open and Dean was there. He grabbed Sam by the arm pulling him roughly towards the door. "Sam we have to get out of here!" He pushed his brother out the door.

Jamie stood outside. Dean had ordered her to stay outside when he ran inside. As soon as she saw the flames coming from inside she used his cell to call the fire department. A moment later her brothers burst out the door, Dean practically carrying Sam, who sagged with grief. Jamie knew that Jessica hadn't made it.

Somehow the fire fighters managed to stop the fire before it got to the other apartments, but all of Sam and Jessica's things were gone. It had already been deemed electrical. When Jamie heard that she looked at Dean. He shook his head. It was then that Jamie knew. Whatever it was that had killed her mother and Mary Winchester had come back. There was no doubt about it now. Whatever it was had an agenda.

For many years Jamie wondered about what it was that had killed their mothers. She thought that it was something that was trying to hurt only babies. Perhaps there mothers had angered it by walking in. Now that it had gone after Sam's girlfriend as well, they all knew that there was more going on then they knew. They would only know by finding their father.

Sam was loading one of the guns that were kept in the hidden compartment of the Impala. He had a mixture of grief and rage on his face. Nobody but Jamie and Dean noticed what he was doing. The crowd was too interested in the fire.

He slammed the trunk. "We have work to do."

The Winchesters climbed in and drove away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for the positive comments and encouragement. I am glad you all are enjoying Jamie's journey with her brothers.**

Skies on Fire

Chapter 7

The three Winchesters have been on the road for a month looking for John with no luck. However, this chapter begins with another character...

Emma looked at herself in the mirror. The girl that looked back was a stranger. The lovely blue eyes that once were full the joy of youth now were surrounded by dark circles. Her blonde hair that she once took such good care of was filthy. Her t-shirt and jeans were rumpled.

The phone rang. Once Emma would have been racing down the hall to be the first one to answer, hoping it was for her. Now, however, she only cracked open her door so she could hopefully hear her mother talking. They lived in a small apartment, so it wasn't difficult.

"Oh, Miss Deal," her mother was saying now. "I'm so glad you called."

Miss Deal was the head guidance counselor where Emma went to school. Emma had always liked her.

"No, she's no better. She refuses to go back to school and the therapist I took her to wants me to commit her, but I don't know how I'm going to afford that and I don't really want to."

'Please don't do that,' Emma thought. I couldn't bear being in a place like that. 'It's nothing but human misery.'

"Yes," her mother continued. "I think that might be a good idea."

A few minutes later there was a knock at Emma's door. She knew her mother would come in regardless, so she didn't say anything. She only held her breath waiting for what was to come.

At one time Emma had been ever so close to her mother. Even before her father left when she was ten, never to be heard from again, the two had been like best friends. Over the next four years the two had grown closer. Now Emma couldn't stand to be around her.

"Emma, I just talked to Miss Deal. She wants to see you this afternoon. She would like to talk to you."

"I don't want to go out. You know I hate going out anymore."

"We'll you're going. Miss Deal is expecting us in an hour. So wash up and put on some clean clothes."

Mother and daughter stared at each other for a moment. Then Emma winced as if a severe pain had struck her. She turned away from her mother.

"Go away," Emma snapped.

"What is it?" Kat Snyder shouted, suddenly loosing all self control.

"I've told you, Mom. I can feel all the sadness that you have at loosing Dad. I can feel how miserable you are about your jobs."

"Emma that makes no sense. How can you feel what I'm feeling or anybody else?"

"I don't know, but I do. When others are hurting it's like I'm the one going through it."

"Get cleaned up, Emma. You are going to see Miss Deal."

A half hour later, Emma was sitting next to her mother in the car. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt her mother's sadness.

Kat's hair once was blonde like her daughter's. Now it was a solid grey. She once had dreams of romance and though she married young she at one time planned to continue on with college. Of course once Emma's father left all of those dreams were just that. Dreams. Having to work two jobs just made that impossible at this point in her life.

Eventually, they pulled into a street that was mostly town houses. Kat pulled into the second driveway on the left. She smiled reassuringly at her daughter.

"It will be alright, sweetheart. Let Miss Deal help you. I know she's helped lots of troubled kids before."

Without a word Emma climbed out of the car and headed towards the door. She rang the bell and waited. Then she could hear Miss Deal calling from inside.

"Just come on in, Emma. The door's unlocked."

'That's weird,' thought Emma. 'Why doesn't she come to the door? How can she be sure it's me?'

Shrugging, Emma walked in, closing the door behind her. Automatically she knew it was a mistake. Before she could leave though, Cathy Deal, who had been standing right next to the door the whole time, moved to block the door. The feelings Emma felt were the worst she had experienced yet. On one hand she could sense that Cathy was in agony, as if she was struggling to escape from some type of Hell. Yet, Emma also sense that the woman was happy. Still the happiness wasn't a pleasant thing. It was the most sickening feeling that she ever felt.

"I'm leaving," Emma said, her voice shaking.

"Your mother's already driven away," the counselor said in a voice that Emma hardly recognized.

"I'll just use your phone and tell her to come back. She has her cell phone with her," Emma snapped cursing herself for not bringing her own cell phone. Actually she really didn't know if her mother had her own, and she never answered while she was driving anyway.

"I don't have a house phone," Miss Deal said smiling as if she had a secret.

"Well, I know you must have some kind of phone or you wouldn't have been able to call my mother on a Saturday."

"Who says that I didn't?"

Suddenly the feelings that Emma felt became so strong, that she felt the room begin to spin. She knew she was going to pass out.

"Is something wrong, dear?" Miss Peel asked in the voice that Emma was used to.

Emma didn't have time to answer. She had only one thought before she hit the floor. 'Why are Miss Deal's eyes black? I always remembered them being blue.'

SoF

Two weeks later

Jamie and Dean munched on their burgers as Sam ate a Cobb salad while he worked on his computer. Jamie knew he was looking for a new case. Dean had made it clear to both her and Sam that they would do their best to find Dad, but in the meantime they were going to hunt all the evil things they could find. Or evil son's of a bitches, as Dean put it.

So far the only luck they had was a new message on his voicemail stating that he was unavailable and if anybody had an emergency they were to call Dean. It had become obvious when they took the job in Black Water that John Winchester never went there.

So they were here in Fredricksburg Virginia, having just killed a werewolf. Actually, Dean killed it, but she helped set the trap for it. Sam was even becoming amazed at some of her skills. It was she who had roasted the wendigo back in Black Water.

"Here's one that might be a case," Sam suddenly said. "A young girl of thirteen vanished around here about two weeks ago."

"That's all?" Dean remarked as if Sam had truthfully lost all his hunting abilities. "She's probably just a runaway, or if she did get kidnapped that's not our kind of thing."

"Hold on a second, Dean. I found some other cases that are similar. Another girl the same age also disappeared from Ashland and a boy disappeared from Richmond."

"Well," Dean said hesitantly. "I guess we could check out the cases. Worse case scenario is that it's nothing and we look for another case."

"Right," Sam said. "Why don't we check into a hotel and then go talk to the mother here and tomorrow we can head out for Richmond and Ashland."

Jamie groaned inwardly. She hated it when her brothers took jobs where they had to act as law officials. It was the one kind of thing where they couldn't take her. You couldn't explain why you were an FBI agent or a cop and have a thirteen year old along with you. That meant Jamie would have to stay in the hotel room and wait until they came back.

A short while later that's where Jamie found herself. The only good thing was that the hotel had HBO and she got her iPod back . Dean told her to order room service if she got hungry later, to salt the windows and doors, but to _not_ leave the room. She knew he was still thinking about the Quarter.

Jamie tolerated being alone through one full television rerun that wasn't too bad and another that she could not stand after five minutes. The movie HBO was showing was a stupid one she already had seen twice. Sighing she turned off the TV and thought about what to do next. Sam had suggested before he left that she could keep up on her studies. That was the plan that her brothers decided upon. Sam would come up with lesson plans for her while they searched for their father. He mentioned that he tutored while he was in college to make some money. Once he told Dean that Jamie lost any say in the matter. Well, she didn't feel like doing that now, and nobody said that she _had_ to.

Sam gave her permission to use his computer to help with her studies or to assist the boys in research. Maybe she could get a head start on her brothers and figure out what was going on with this girl. She grabbed a Pepsi out of the tiny fridge that was in the corner and logged on.

What she found was interesting at first and then disturbing. It didn't take her long to figure out what was going on with this poor girl. A half hour later Jamie turned off the computer and went to lay on her bed.

She didn't turn the TV back on. She just lay quietly thinking about what she had read and things that happened over the past few months. Things that she should have thought about before.

When Dean and Sam returned, Dean was surprised at the fact that she didn't automatically jump up asking questions about her brother's latest venture. Usually, it drove her crazy to be left out and she couldn't wait to find out about what she missed out on. Yet, she gave no more than a meek "hello" .

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"Just tired," Jamie mumbled.

"Did you do any work on the computer?" Sam now asked.

"No!" Jamie responded quickly.

Sam gave her a strange look, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he grabbed two beers for him and Dean. He was surprised when Jamie refused a Pepsi.

"Well, Dean and I think we know what was wrong with that girl."

"Really?" Jamie said with no enthusiasm.

"Yeah, she's what you call an empath. That's when somebody..."

"I know what that is," Jamie told Sam, flippantly.

"Oh really? What is it?" Sam said, annoyed.

"It's a kind of psychic that feels all the emotions of others. The problem is that they don't pick up on just the good ones. They have to deal with the bad ones too, and that can be overwhelming for them especially in public."

Sam opened his mouth as if to say something, but then changed his mind. It wasn't that she was wrong, and he was impressed that she knew. Still, what was with the attitude, and why did she lie about using the computer? She _had _used it. He knew because it was moved from where he originally left it. That was okay because he had given permission, but why was she denying it? Sam wasn't sure how to handle the situation.

"Tomorrow we're going to find out about the others," Dean stated. "I still say that kid just ran away because she couldn't handle it."

"Can't say I blame her," Jamie muttered.

They ordered room service for dinner. Jamie finished hers and then claimed she was going to take a shower and go to bed. Dean raised an eyebrow at his brother. Usually Jamie tried to make any excuse to stay up late. He waited until he heard the shower running to say anything.

"What the Hell?" he said aloud.

"I really don't know what's the matter," Sam said as mystified as his sibling. "She was fine when we left and then she's all weird acting when we get back. She lied to me about using the computer."

"I thought you said she could use it."

"I did. That's why I don't get why she lied about it."

Dean didn't know what to say. Usually if his sister had a problem she had no trouble coming to him. When she was a little girl she would go to Sam sometimes too. He could see why she didn't go to Sam now. Although she had forgiven him for what had been said three years ago she was still getting used to having him back in their lives again. It would still be awhile before she would confide in him again and she had always been more apt to confide in Dean first. Yet, why was she hesitating to talk to him now? He wondered if he should confront her or wait until Sam was out of earshot. Maybe she wasn't comfortable talking about it in front of Sam.

"I guess she'll tell us when she's ready," Dean finally conceded, not wanting to offend Sam.

Sam got it right away. He felt that old tinge of jealousy coming back knowing that Jamie would go to Dean before him. A part of him knew it was ridiculous to think Jamie would confide in him after three years of silence, and he knew in many ways that Dean was like a parental figure to her as well as a brother. Still, sometimes he wished that she would talk to him more. Well, this time he wasn't going to be left out. She had lied to his face and he wanted to know why.

Their wasn't much of a chance to talk to her though. She went right to bed and the next day they checked out early and headed to Richmond. Jamie immediately put the headphones of her recently returned iPod over her ears and listened to her favorite band. When they reached the new hotel Jamie for once didn't seem irritated at being left behind. Later, Dean would realize that it should have been a warning sign. Jamie never kept her displeasure to herself.

She waited about a half hour before she made any move after her brothers left. She wrote a quick note and then grabbed her unpacked things. Jamie had a good sum of money Dean gave her just in case she ever was to be separated from her brothers. It was a good thing. Lawrence, Kansas was a long way off.

Jamie walked to the bus station which was just around the corner. She knew she was going to be in loads of trouble for this. Maybe Dean would even call their father again and he would come running. At least they would know where he was then. No matter what the case, Jamie knew she must do this.

SOF

Both Dean and Sam sat in front of the pleasant faced lady. She had been more than happy to have the FBI come in to her home to help her find her son. Darry Fox vanished one day on the way home from school. The police classified him as a runaway, but his mother refused to believe that.

"The thing is," Mrs Fox explained, "Darry was a straight A student with a lot of friends. He and I got along. I never found any drugs in his room or anything. I just don't know why he would run away."

"How about his father?" Sam asked. "How do they get along?"

Mrs Fox hesitated. Dean shot Sam a look. It was as he suspected. The kid got along with one parent, but fought like cat and dog with the other. This was no _case._

"He doesn't live with us. Actually he hasn't since Darry was six months old."

"Did he and Darry get along?" Sam asked.

"He hasn't seen Darry in all those years."

"Could he have run to find his father?"

"I doubt it," the woman answered with a sad sigh. "My ex -husband probably would have turned him away."

"I don't understand," Sam replied.

"He blames Darry for what happened. You see when Darry was a baby his paternal grandmother was living with us. Her death was rather tragic. It was a fire, you see."

"And?" Sam asked, although he knew what was coming.

"Well my mother-in law was in Darry's nursery when it happened. My ex -husband was able to get Darry out but he couldn't save his mother. After that he came up with some crazy story about how she was pinned on the ceiling. Then he said it was all Darry's fault. He had to go away for awhile, but when he came back he would never get close to the child again. I told him to get it together, but he just wouldn't do it. So we divorced and neither Darry or I ever saw him again."

By the time the interview was over Sam was shaking all over. He followed Dean out to the car. Neither said anything until Dean sped away.

"Dean!" Sam shouted. "It's that thing again! It went after our mother and Jamie's mother. Then it went after that kid's grandmother."

"But that girl's mother that we talked to yesterday," Dean answered trying to keep his voice under control. "she said she was divorced. She didn't say any thing about a family member dying in the nursery."

Sam shook his head. None of it made sense. Dean looked nervously at his brother. He wished he had a better answer. They drove to Ashland next. When they were done questioning the father in that family Dean was almost a nervous wreck himself.

It seemed that thirteen year old Becca Jordan had vanished on the way school. For awhile the father had been under suspicion because he was not considered quite right upstairs. He had been cleared because he had an alibi for the afternoon she vanished. Still after talking to him and his neighbors it was clear that both he and his daughter where thought to be strange.

When Becca was six months old her mother had died in a nursery room fire. By this point neither Winchester brother was shocked to hear the whole story. It was her father who had saved her from the blazes, but according to all the neighbors Mr. Jordan swore to this day that he could not save his wife because she was pinned on the ceiling. Most people just attributed it to the shock of the loss. For most of her life Becca seemed to be a normal child. Then she had begun to act oddly as well.

According to the neighbors Becca claimed that she developed the ability to communicate with spirits. All her friends and teachers thought she had gone crazy. It didn't really surprise any of them when she ran away.

"Well all we know is that the thing is coming back and taking the kids of the parents it killed. Not the older ones like you, but the ones that are.." Dean felt his stomach drop. "Oh my God!"

"What?"Sam wanted to know.

"Don't you see? Those kids are Jamie's age!"

Dean didn't wait for a response. He hit the pedal, going twice as fast as he usually did, which made it a miracle that they didn't wreck or get stopped. Sam tried to call Jamie but got no response.

Once they returned to the hotel, both men jumped out of the car racing upstairs to their current residence. Dean already had his hotel key out and wrenched it in the lock.

"Jamie?" he yelled. "Jamie!"

She wasn't anywhere in the room. Could she have left to walk down to one of the nearby stores? Gone to the lobby? Then he noticed her bag was gone and mat were gone. Yet her phone was on the table.

"She left a note," Sam said breathlessly. He opened it and began to read:

"Dear Dean and Sam,"

I know the both of you are going to be mad at me! I don't blame you, but I had to do this. There are some things I have to find out about myself. Yeah, I get that it's hard to understand, but please try. When I get this all figured out I will call you. I'm going somewhere where I'll be safe. Don't try to find me. Keep looking for Dad. I love all of you.

Jamie."

"I'm gonna kill that kid!" Dean proclaimed, his face turning blood red. "What the Hell does she mean she has to work things out?"

Sam was angry with his sister as well, but for the moment he knew they needed to figure out where she may have gone.

"Listen Dean I know you're pissed. So am I. But we have to think of where she may have gone. Her letter sounded like she was going to somewhere that she felt safe and comfortable. Could she have gone to Bobby?"

"I doubt it. A short time after you left, Dad and Bobby had a falling out. We haven't talked to him in about three years. Still, that doesn't mean Jamie wouldn't go there, I guess. The two of them used to be pretty close. Come to think of it she still sent him Christmas cards, so you might have made a good guess. Doesn't hurt to call him, not that she would be there yet. I have the number in my phone."

" I do too," Sam said. "He would still call me at college from time to time. I'll call him and you call anybody else that you can think of. Just make sure that they don't let her know that you and I are on the way. She may bolt again."

After making several calls and getting promises to hold onto Jamie, Dean collapsed on the bed and Sam rested his head on the table. All they could do now was wait. Both didn't feel as angry now as they did fearful.

"I don't get it, Sam," Dean said. "What was it that she had to figure out that she couldn't tell us?"

"I wish I knew," Sam replied with a mixture of ire and sadness. "She's always confided in you more than me. Is there anything _you_ can think of?"

"Wouldn't have asked if I knew."

The two were quiet for awhile, both thinking of what they could do to find their sister. Dean had left a message with their father. He sat waiting for the man to call back and start yelling at them all. Then suddenly Dean had a thought.

"Wait a moment, Sam." He sat up and looked at Sam. "Those kids that vanished. All of them had some kind of ability. Most of them lost a family member in a nursery fire at six months old. Sam, is there something you haven't told me yet?"

Sam hesitated for a moment. He knew this moment would come, that he couldn't keep his secret from Dean forever. "Yes," was his quiet answer.

SOF

Jamie laid her head back on the bus seat. A part of her was wishing that she never had done this. She was getting cold and her jacket wasn't thick enough for the change in weather the further west she got. If you read one of those maps on mapquest it tells you that the trip from Fredricksburg to Lawrence Kansas is a little over eighteen hours. That doesn't include bathroom and meal breaks. On a bus there's more stops because of picking up people at other stops. So in reality the trip is almost a day and a half.

Jamie wasn't even sure if she was going to the right place for help. She had considered going to her Uncle Bobby, but somehow she knew that would be one of the first places her brothers would guess. Besides she knew Uncle Bobby would insist she call them at once.

Even though she had been on the road for a long time now she still felt nervous. It was ridiculous, but she still kept expecting to see the Impala pulling up to the side of the bus. She knew perfectly well how angry Dean was going to be at her when they met again. Sam would be upset too, but not as much as Dean, and God help her if either of them called her father. Jamie knew that she had two strikes against her with him. The deal with the Quarter and now this. Still she believed that what she was doing was right.

A young woman sat in the seat across from Jamie. She looked to be in her twenties and had short blonde hair. Looking up from her magazine the woman smiled at her. Jamie wasn't really in the mood for conversation, but to be polite she smiled back. Taking this as a sign that she could start to speak, the girl asked:

"Where are you headed for?"

"To visit my aunt. ,"Jamie replied, using the lie her father and Dean had gone over with her in case she ever got separated from them and had somebody ask why she was traveling alone.

"Where at?"

"Kansas."

"Are you kidding? That's where I'm going. To see my fiancee."

"That's cool. What part?" Jamie wanted to know, her interest piqued now.

"Lawrence."

"Me too," Jamie answered, letting her guard completely down.

"Well, I guess where stuck with each other for the rest of the trip," the woman said. "My name's Meg."

SOF

Dean stared at Sam. Sam had explained but Dean was still having a hard time believing what he was hearing.

"Come again?" Dean asked.

"I have these dreams and sometimes they come true. I dreamed about Jessica's death before it happened. I didn't think it would really happen but it did. I've had dreams about other things that have really happened that were not as major."

"And you think that Jamie …?"

"Dean, think about those kids that vanished. We know they all had some type of ability and at least some of them lost a parent or grandparent to that thing. Why should Jamie be any different?"

"I'm just trying to take all this in," Dean whispered, as he sat down.

Sam looked thoughtful for a moment. Then as if a light bulb had gone off in his head he headed for the computer. There was something that he had thought of. Quickly his long fingers went over the keys.

"Damn," he said loudly.

"What now,?" Dean asked wearily.

"I know she was on my computer. Come look at what she was looking at."

Dean looked over Sam's shoulder and could see all the articles that Jamie had looked at. There was one about psychic abilities and starting storms that she had apparently studied more than the others. Apparently she had not bothered to erase the history on her brother's computer. Now both Dean and Sam understood what upset their sister so much.

"But I still don't get where she went to work this out," Dean said loudly in frustration.

"I don't ..."

Suddenly Sam was on the ground grabbing at his head. Pain seared through his brain as if a long knife was stuck in his skull.

"Sam," Dean screamed. "What's wrong? Sam, talk to me! Sam!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dean handed Sam a bag of ice when he was finally able to sit up. Very slowly he put the bag to his throbbing head, trying to take in what just happened.

"That's the first time that happened like that," he mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, sitting down in front of his brother.

Sam took a deep breath, not sure that he understood himself. All he knew was that something was happening to both to him and his sister, and he had a feeling that it wasn't going to bode well for either of them.

"I've had dreams that have come true, but just now I had a vision while I was awake. I could see Jamie and she was in real trouble."

"Where was she?" Dean demanded.

"I'm not sure. There was a big tree in some yard. It was familiar..."

Suddenly Sam jumped to his feet and ran over to his bag. He pulled out the picture of both his parents. It was the last one of the two of them together, taken a few days before their mother was killed.

"Dean I know where she is! I know where Jamie is."

"Where?" Dean shouted already throwing his stuff together.

"This picture. That tree was in my vision. She's gone to Kansas!"

Dean didn't bother to pay for the hotel. He and Sam threw their things in the back seat and sped out to the highway. Dean's feelings were a mix of anger and fear. He felt bad for Jamie on one hand, but he couldn't believe she had run all the way to Kansas! He knew perfectly well with the way he drove that as many stops as the bus would probably make he and Sam would get to the bus stop first, unless Jamie had done something foolish like hitchhiking.

"I don't get her anymore," Dean told Sam. "Just because she's thirteen and Dad has started to let her hunt, she thinks she can do what she wants. She's even started to argue with Dad on stuff."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Sam asked quietly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Why is it that everybody thinks that standing up to Dad is such a horrible thing?"

"He's our father Sam. Were supposed to respect him and Jamie knows she's supposed to mind us when he goes away!"

"Okay, I know she's going through a somewhat defiant stage, but..."

"A defiant stage? You call running all the way to Kansas a _somewhat defiant stage?!" _Dean yelled.

"Okay, I get it that the term sucked. I just mean that I get what she's going through. I understand what it's like with Dad, and I get how she feels about herself since I'm going through something like it."

Dean didn't know what to say about the "psychic" stuff because not being one himself he could never hope to understand it. A part of him was glad because the last thing he ever wanted was to have psychic abilities. On the other hand for the first time he felt like his siblings were sharing something he was left out of.

"Dad's not really a horrible guy," Dean muttered staying away from the other topic.

"That's because you don't ever stand up to him," Sam retorted knowing full well that the relationship between his brother and their father was far from perfect. He knew that the man often found it easier to take things out on Dean because he hardly ever fought back. At least that's how it had been when he left for college.

The two men drove in silence, both annoyed with each other and both deeply worried for their sister. Dean had a feeling that things were going to get a lot worse. For Sam, the safety of his simple college life seemed to be in another life time.

SOF

In truth Dean and Sam probably would have reached the bus station earlier. However they had car trouble on the road and by the time they had it taken care of Jamie was way ahead of them. Of course Jamie had no way of knowing about Sam's visions and was unaware of anything that was going on with her brothers.

With a sigh of relief she stepped off the bus with her bag in her hand. She looked around. So this was where her mother and father and her brothers had all been born, as well as Mary Winchester. It felt so strange to be in a place where so much had happened before she was ever born. Later she wanted to find the home where her brothers had once lived. For right now she needed to find a phone book.

"Well, is your aunt here?" Meg asked as she walked over to Jamie with her own bag.

Meg had begun to make Jamie nervous. At first she had been grateful for the company. Yet, it seemed like her questions were just a bit too much after awhile and she began to feel uncomfortable.

"She lives just up the road and I can walk," Jamie told her.

"Well it's been great talking to you," Meg said. "Maybe I'll see you around town on your vacation."

Jamie hurried away quickly. Had she not been in such a hurry she would have noticed that Meg stood where she was staring at her. She found the phone booth that she was looking for and grabbed the phone book. It didn't take her long to find the number she was looking for. After all there were not too many Missouri Mosley's in the phone book.

Jamie had her story ready. After all she knew that if this woman knew she was a runaway that she would demand a number and call her brothers or worse yet call the police and then there would be a lot of explaining to do.

When the woman answered Jamie explained that she was the daughter of John Winchester. She knew that Missouri had known her mother and she was trying to find some people who knew her mother as her family was visiting the area. She sounded like a friendly enough woman and agreed to meet Jamie later that afternoon.

SOF

"Well at least if I'm right it shouldn't be to hard to find her. This is a small town and her money can only last her so long," Sam commented.

"I don't know," Dean replied. "Dad and I have taught her how to do credit card scams in case we ever got separated from her."

"Won't somebody notice a young kid using a credit card?"

"Don't you remember what Dad used to teach us?" Dean asked.

"Oh yeah," Sam laughed. "Go to the busy stores or get at least into the busy lines where if you say you have to pick up stuff for your mother the'll let you through just because they're too busy to take the time to ask questions. Man, I had forgotten all about that."

"I guess you did everything on the up and up at Stanford," Dean remarked.

"Oh yeah. My scholarship took care of most stuff and I did tutoring as well as some work in the cafeteria for extras," Sam replied, ignoring Dean's sarcasm.

Dean just shook his head. Then he saw a sign. Lawrence Kansas. Neither Jamie or Sam could have understood what it was like for him to come back here. When their father had decided to move them away from here he was glad. Dean himself had just been five when they left and he hadn't hardly been able to talk to anybody. The change actually did him good. Now here he was in the town where there lives had been torn apart.

At the bus stop they learned they had missed Jamie's bus by thirty minutes. Dean cursed out loud. Now where would they start to look for her?

"Is there anything in Dad's journal that could give a clue as to where she may be?" Sam wondered, worrying that he might have been wrong about his vision. "I know she's looked through it before."

Dean thought for a moment and then a thought struck him.

"I think I know where she may be planning to go if she's not there already. We need to find a Missouri Mosley."

"Wait," Sam said. "I remember that name from the journal. I thought it was a place."

"Nope. Dad talked to me about her before. She's a physic that Dad went to see after Mom died."

Sam dialed information on his cell and found the number. Yes, Miss Mosley had talked to the girl just a short while earlier. She had said that she was visiting people who knew her mother as a child and could she come talk to her? She was supposed to be there in a few hours. They both had better come over and wait for her. Sam explained all this as they raced back to the Impala.

SOF

After Jamie made her call she walked around until she found a lunch diner. Remembering her father's advice she found a busy hamburger joint. She stood close to adults so she didn't look like she was some runaway kid. When she ordered she ordered extra food and told the cashier it was for her and her mother who was waiting in the car. The cashier looked annoyed because she felt like Jamie was rushing her. Other than that there was no problem.

Later after she finished her lunch she rented a locker in town to store her bag in. Once again she fooled the cashier by staying close to a family. Then when they rented their locker she told him she would need another because her bag wouldn't fit in with her parents. She was amazed at how easy it was.

Now she could walk down the street without the worry of some nosy cop wondering if she was a runaway. She still had a few hours before going to Missouri's. Maybe she would go to a store and just browse around. Jamie still wasn't sure where she would sleep tonight, but she would figure that out later.

She found a bookstore and began to browse in the sci fi section. It was then that a thin women with dyed red hair came over to her. She cracked her gum loudly.

"Are you here with an adult?"

"No. I'm kinda old enough to go to a bookstore by myself," Jamie said sarcastically.

"What I wanna know is why your here and not in school?"

Jamie realized her mistake. It was a school day and here she was browsing in a store. She thought up an answer fast.

"I'm home schooled. My mom had to go shopping."

The lady gave her a long look and then turned away without saying another word. Jamie shoved the book back on the shelf and quickly headed for the door. She saw the redhead talking to a tall man, who was probably a manager or a supervisor.

"Excuse me, young lady," the man said in a loud voice.

Jamie didn't hesitate. She bolted out the door and ran down the street. She could hear the manager shouting for her to come back. Not until she couldn't hear him anymore did she stop. She gasped for breath. Once she felt like she could breath again, Jamie decided what she would do next. She would find the closest mall and stick close to adults. At least if you did that nobody questioned you. They believed that you were homeschooled or that your parents had taken you out of school for a vacation.

Jamie took one more chance and stopped at a store and asked for a local map. This guy was okay because she said she was traveling with her dad and he sent her in to buy a map. She found a bench to sit on and quickly found where the closest mall was. Luckily she was good with directions and maps. Once she knew where it was, she quickly walked in that direction. One thing she knew for sure was that once she had her talk with Missouri, it was time to leave this town. Where she would go would depend on what she found out.

The mall wasn't too big but Jamie thought she could blend in without suspicion. This worked at the shoe store and it worked in the music store. It wasn't until she was leaving the t-shirt store that Jamie felt the hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see the angry face of a cop.

"Is this your daughter?" he asked the lady who Jamie had been trying to stay behind.

"Why no," the lady said confused.

"I didn't think so. We got a call from a bookstore saying they thought they had some kid who was ditching school in there. This kid fits the description. Come on kid."

I'm not ditching. I'm homeschooled. My dad is in here in another store," Jamie stammered.

"Oh really? Thats the same story they said you gave at the book store. I'll tell you what. We can go the office here and you can give me your father's name and we'll have him paged. Then we'll see if you're telling the truth."

Jamie didn't know what else to say. Oh this whole thing had been a really stupid idea. She could see that now. Yet all she could do was let the cop march her away.

The lady just shook her head and scooped up her little girl who was just about two. The little girl watched as the policeman glanced briefly back over his shoulder.

"Back eyes Mama. Peeceman has back eyes."

"No sweetie. That policeman that took the naughty girl away had nice green eyes," the mother gently corrected.

"Back eyes Mama."

SOF

Dean knocked on the door of Missouri Mosley's house. Apparently she ran her business from out of her home. Sam and Dean had discussed driving around and looking for Jamie, but then had bagged the idea. They would wait here and confront her when she arrived.

The door was answered by a friendly looking woman. Neither Dean or Sam had ever met her, but Dean had heard his father say pleasant enough things for him to trust her. She smiled at them.

"Dean and Sam," she said not putting it in the form of a question.

"I appreciate your help in this," Dean said.

Missouri made a gesture for them to come in the house. She lead them to a small parlor. Dean and Sam sat on two chairs and Missouri sat across from them on a sofa.

"Well, I can understand your sister's feelings. Suddenly finding you have psychic abilities is never easy. It wasn't easy for me when I first discovered mine. On top of that she has the worry about her father."

Both of the brothers stared at her in amazement. How in the world did she know all that? All they told her was Jamie ran away and that she may have come here for certain reasons. Sam had not gone in to detail as to why. Nor had he said a word about their father.

She was looking at Sam now and then she reached out and touched his hand. "I'm so sorry about your girl friend Sam. I know that's been hard along with your father being missing."

"How did you know that?" Sam wondered, amazed.

"You were just thinking it now," Missouri responded, as if he should have known.

"Well if you know that than why can't you tell us where Jamie is or our Dad for that matter?" Dean demanded.

"Boy, you see me sawing some bony tramp in half? Do you think I'm a magician? I may be able to sense energies and read thoughts but I can't just pull facts out of thin air!"

"So you met our dad right after the fire?" Sam asked quickly.

"Well, he came to me a few days after it happened. I just told him what was really out there in the dark. I guess you could say I pulled back the curtains for him."

"Do you know what killed our mom?"Dean asked.

"No, but your daddy took me to the house. He was hoping I could sense the echoes or the fingerprints of this thing."

"What was it?" Sam asked his stomach churning.

"I don't know, but it was evil. Evil enough to kill your mother and your sister's mother. Your girlfriend too, Sam."

Suddenly Sam felt a terrible pain in his head. The same pain that he had felt days ago after they found Jamie had left.

"Sam?!" Dean hollered. "Sam!"

Sam could hear both his brother and Missouri shouting at him, but he couldn't answer. All he could feel was the pain and then there were the visions. Jamie was in trouble and he knew it. There was a shade of black then and mercifully he passed out.

SOF

Sam could feel the cool cloth on his face and he could hear the voices. He wanted to talk but for some reason he couldn't move just yet. He was weak from the experience and had no energy left.

"Does this happen like this all the time?" Missouri asked.

"Only once before. When Jamie ran. That's how we knew she was here. Although he said he was having dreams that came true just before Jessica died."

"Poor baby. I've known other psychics but none that went through anything like this," Missouri muttered.

Sam, feeling some strength coming back, opened his eyes. He knew he had to. Jamie's safety depended on it.

"Sam?," Dean was saying gently.

"I'm here," Sam grunted sitting up and looking at the two concerned faces.

"It was another vision, wasn't it?" Dean asked rhetorically.

"Jamie's in serious trouble, Dean. We have to do something."

"Could you tell in the vision where she was?" Dean demanded.

"Only that it was an old looking building. It looked like any other building except it had a picture of a woman and a rose on it..."

"I know where that is!" Missouri was shrieking now. "It's an old restaurant that closed down some years ago and nobody else took over the property."

"You can give us directions," Sam said. "but there's one problem.

"What?" snapped Dean.

"She's got demons all around her."


End file.
